Destiny Of Love Remake
by Amora101
Summary: Seorang artist pervert Cho Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja dingin yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan image-nya. READ WITH YOUR HEART XD
1. Chapter 1

_**~Destiny Of Love~**_

.

.

_**Genre: Romance**__** and Drama**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Author: Amora101**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (**__**Don't like? Don't read and Please Close Right Now :D**__**)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), **__**abal**__** etc.**_

_**Summary: **__**Seorang artist pervert Cho Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja dingin yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan image-nya. **_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to their**____**se**__**lf**__**, but this fic belongs to**__** me.**___

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

Chapter 1

_._

_Indah. _Sekiranya satu kata itu yang terdapat di pikirannya saat ini. Tak bosan bosannya ia memperhatikan berjuta bintang yang memenuhi langit sangat mengagumkan. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa dia _benar benar sangat bahagia __hari ini._

"Malam inilah yang selalu ku tunggu kehadirannya."

Secarik air mengalir di matanya yang di selimuti senyuman bertanda ia menangis bukan karena kesedihan. Ia eratkan lagi tangannya yang kini merangkul kakinya sendiri.

Dingin. Angin. Cahaya yang menyinarinya terasa begitu nyaman. Sesekali di usapnya air mata yang terus berjatuhan dengan seulas tawa kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Sesaat ia teringat sesuatu dan segera mengambil _earphone _yang berada di meja tempat tidurnya. Kembali ia keluar dan duduk di kursi balkon yang sengaja di sediakan pemilik apartement.

Seperti biasa. Tak lupa akan kebiasaannya saat ia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Mendengarkan alunan lagu kesukaannya.

Hangat. Entah mengapa kali ini air matanya terasa begitu hangat jatuh mengenai punggung tangan _yeoja_ itu.

Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Itulah namanya. Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun. Senang rasanya ia dapat merasakan udara kebebasan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bertahun-tahun ia hidup di daerah terpencil di Korea Selatan. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk penduduk yang setiap paginya bergegas untuk menjalani hari dengan seulas senyuman. Tetapi sebaliknya, bukan senyuman yang terpampang setiap paginya, melainkan raut wajah kesedihan yang selalu terukir di wajah manisnya itu.

Sejak kecil sampai 1 tahun silam hidupnya sangat menderita. Ia dibesarkan oleh seorang _ajusshi _ yang dapat dikatakan sama sekali tidak menyayanginya bahkan kerap kali menyakitinya.

Di umurnya yang dini, sekitar 9 tahun, _ajusshi _itu memaksa gadis bernama Sungmin itu bekerja. Entah itu menjadi seorang pengemis di jalanan, mengangkut barang orang orang di pasar atau sejenisnya yang dapat dikategorikan 'tidak layak'. Dan semenjak usia Sungmin genap 14 tahun, _ajusshi _gila itu memperkerjakan Sungmin pada pekerjaan yang dianggapnya lebih menguntungkan. Seperti bekerja menjadi pelayan restorant dan menjadi _office girl _di salah satu rumah sakit.

Setiap hari ia harus banting tulang demi laki-laki berumur yang pekerjaannya hanya mabuk-mabukan, memukulinya apabila tidak melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Kendati demikian, Sungmin bukanlah _typecal_ gadis yang cengeng atau mudah menyerah. Ia mengerjakan semua itu sepenuh hati hanya untuk _ajusshi _yang ia anggap sebagai_ appa_ nya.

Walupun hanya siksaan dan makian yang ia terima dari sosok seorang _appa_ itu. Karena percuma, apabila ia melawan, tidak akan ada gunanya. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat menangis dengan luka yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Bayangkan saja! Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu? Ia hanya gadis kecil yang baru tumbuh dan tidak tahu apa-apa yang seharusnya mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari sesosok _appa _atau _eoma _nya. Apa dia mampu melawan lelaki yang kekar bahkan mampu beromong kosong setiap kali tetangganya menanyakan "Mengapa wajah Sungmin lebam seperti itu? Apakah ada yang memukulinya?"

Jawabannya, tidak mungkin. Benar bukan?

Oleh karena itu, ia tidak pernah melawan dan membiarkan semua itu terjadi padanya. Sungmin merasa, ia dapat sekolahpun itu sudah suatu keberuntungan baginya.

Walaupun didalam hatinya terbersit suatu pertanyaan mengapa _appa_ nya tidak seperti _appa_ teman-temannya di sekolah. Yang menyayanginya dan tidak pernah memaksa anaknya untuk bekerja atau bahkan memukulinya.

Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyakan semua itu. Karena Sungmin tahu, itu semua hanya memperburuk keadaan. Jangankan menanyakan hal yang kesannya merendahkan seperti itu, bertanya sesuatu tentang dimana _eoma_ nya pun saja ia akan berakhir dengan tanda kebiruan di wajahnya dan ingatan dimana _appa_ nya berkata kasar.

"_Dasar kau anak yang tidak tahu diuntung! Enyahlah dari hadapanku, dasar bodoh!"_

Sakit.

Tepat sekali. Hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Di umurnya yang masih kecil, ia harus menjalani hidup yang sangat kelam penuh dengan makian, siksaan, dan isakan.

_Miris bukan?_

Tetapi ternyata dibalik semua itu Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain...

_Flasback_

_Malam itu, seorang gadis manis berpakaian kemeja putih yang di bagian lengannya ia lipat sampai ke siku, celana jeans yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan kaki panjangnya dan rambut yang ia ikat seadanya sedang berjalan dengan gontai dipinggir jalan membawa tas gendong yang selalu ia pakai untuk sekolah. Ia berniat untuk pulang setelah bekerja seharian di rumah sakit tempat ia mencari uang._

_Sesuai rencananya, hari itu adalah hari ia menerima upah dari hasil kerja kerasnya dan segera memberikan uang itu kepada appa yang pasti telah menunggu-nunggu kepulangannya._

_Tetapi yang terjadi kini sungguh diluar rencananya. Ia ingat bahwa hari itu ia harus membayar admisitrasi masuk ke Universitas. Dan dengan berat hati, ia harus menghabiskan uang itu untuk keperluan sekolahnya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan laki-laki yang berada dirumahnya kini._

_Biarlah, apabila lagi-lagi ia harus dipukuli appa nya. Toh, bukannya ia sudah biasa menerima kepalan tangan yang kapan saja dapat membuatnya merintih kesakitan itu._

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

_Plakkk!_

"_Beraninya kau pulang tanpa membawa uang sepeser pun, hm?"_

_Buaghhh!_

_Entah keberapa kalinya laki-laki mabuk itu memukuli gadis yang kini tengah menangis kesakitan._

"_Maafkan aku hikss.."_

_Gadis itu hanya dapat memojokan dirinya di salah satu sudut ruangan rumah tua nan kumuh itu._

_Kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, ajusshi itu tak ada henti-hentinya memukuli gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu._

_Sungmin sudah tak tahan lagi sekarang, dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka dan darah, rambutnya yang sangat kacau, ia mencoba berlari keluar rumah dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Ajusshi itu kini dalam keadaan yang sangat mabuk. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi ia pukuli itu, kini sudah tak ada lagi dihadapannya._

_Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, mata yang sayu, dan cara berjalan yang tak mampu berdiri lagi, ia membuka kasar sebuah pintu dan melihat 2 orang pemuda yang berada didalam ruangan itu dengan mengenakan seragam polisi tengah menatap Sungmin terkejut sebelum pemandangan dimatanya kini menjadi gelap._

"_Tolong aku"_

_Sungmin tergeletak pingsan dipintu itu dihadapan 2 orang polisi yang sekarang tengah menolongnya._

_Flashback off_

Ya. Sekiranya itu yang masih teringat lekat di otaknya. Sesuatu hal yang ia sendiri tidak manyangka ia akan melakukan semua itu.

Melaporkan _appa_ sendiri kepada pihak yang berwajib. Tapi _chakkaman! _Orang biadab itu bukanlah _appa _nya_._

Semenjak saat dimana Sungmin datang ke kantor polisi 1 bulan yang lalu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban dari satu pertanyaan yang selalu terlintas di hatinya. Sebab mengapa _ajusshi _yang ia panggil _appa_ itu tidak menyayanginya, memperkerjakannya secara paksa, dan tak jarang memukulinya itu karena ia bukanlah _appa _kandungnya. Ternyata, selama ini Sungmin adalah korban penculikan. Lelaki tak bermoral itu yang mengaku sendiri saat ia tengah di_introgasi_.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka, selama ini ia bekerja keras hanya untuk menghidupi seseorang yang telah menjauhkannya dengan keluarga kandungnya, dan merampas masa kanak-kanak yang seharusnya ia lalui dengan senyuman manja seperti teman-temannya di sekolah.

Sungmin sungguh membenci laki-laki yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai _appa_ nya itu.

Tetapi, terdapat satu hal yang membuat Sungmin lebih membencinya. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa keluarga Sungmin dan dimana ia menculik Sungmin. Tidak salah! Minuman keras itulah yang menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab saraf di dalam otak bagian tengahnya terganggu, selain usia. Sehingga menyulitkan untuk mengingat kejadian yang sudah 18 tahun berlalu lamanya.

Meski laki-laki itu kini mendapat hukuman penjara yang setimpal tetapi tetap saja jauh tidak akan mampu membalas semua yang semua Sungmin rasakan. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya maupun rasa sakit didalam hatinya.

Tetapi, Sungmin kini tak mau mengingat kehidupan lamanya yang begitu ironis. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati dunianya saat ini. Ia benar-benar sangat senang dengan apa yang didapatnya kini.

Ia dipindahkan ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan menjalani masa depannya di kota yang tidak pernah tidur itu, setelah 1 bulan ia tinggal dirumah sakit akibat luka yang dideritanya cukup serius.

Dan di tempat inilah ia sekarang.

Duduk di sebuah kursi balkon apartement mewah yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Ia sangat tidak menyangka, ternyata ada saatnya apa yang dia inginkan terpenuhi. Itulah penyebab garis lurus bening mengalir di mata indahnya saat ini.

Dilihatnya sesuatu yang bulat melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tepat pukul 20.15 malam.

"Hm, besok adalah hari pertamaku masuk kuliah. Sebagai anak yang disiplin, tentu saja aku tidak boleh terlambat."

Benar. Sungmin termasuk salah satu siswi pintar dan terkenal baik kedisiplinannya saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah. Walaupun, ia terlihat sederhana dan tidak banyak tingkah tetapi teman-temannya sangat menghargainya. Sungmin dipandang baik oleh semua isi sekolah. Anak itu selain cantik dan pintar tetapi juga sangat menguasai matrial arts. Entah dari mana ia belajar mengenai olahraga yang terbilang _extrime_ itu. Yang jelas, ia sering disebut dengan sebutan '_primadona_'.

Lihatlah! Sungmin benar-benar memiliki paras yang cantik. Kulit putihnya yang lembut, bibir _plump _nya yang merah berbentuk huruf 'M', kaki jenjangnya yang sangat pas dengan sosok seorang Lee Sungmin. Walaupun, terkadang teman-temannya merasa aneh dengan wajah Sungmin yang tak jarang terdapat banyak luka lebam.

Namun demikian, luka lebam itu tak menghalangi kecantikannya yang tiap hari semakin bersinar atau bahkan mengurangi jumlah teman laki-laki di sekolahnya yang selalu memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan 'bodoh'. Ya, begitulah Sungmin menyebutnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu balkon. Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

_Mimpi indahlah Lee Sungmin~_

Mata _foxy _itupun kini terpejam.

.

Pada waktu yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Terlihat seorang pemuda menatap sebuah benda dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Huh, apa-apaan _yeoja _itu? Sembarangan sekali membuatkanku makanan yang entah terjaga atau tidak kebersihannya seperti ini?"

Dilemparkannya kotak makan itu ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki saat ini.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Kyu!"

Terlihat sesosok _namja _tengah berdiri dengan kopernya di pintu rumah mewah itu.

"Shindong _Hyung_!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Kyu itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sepupu yang lama tinggal di Jepang itu kini berada di hadapannya.

"Mendadak sekali, eoh? Beraninya tak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu"

Kyu segera berlari dan memeluk _hyung _yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Semua ini karena salahmu! Siapa bilang aku tak memberi kabar bahwa aku akan ke Korea? Apa kau sama sekali tidak sadar dengan ponselmu itu?"

Shindong memalingkan wajahnya bertindak seolah-olah ia sedang marah pada _namja _yang berada di depannya.

"Ponsel? Ah ! _Mian_ _hyung._ Aku meninggalkannya di mobilku!"

Ia memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Karena kau aku jadi harus mengeluarkan uangku untuk membayar supir _taxi _itu. Ya sudah lupakan! Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati kali ini."

Shindongpun kini berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sejak dari _airport Incheon _itu.

Sedangkan sepupunya, Kyu pergi menuju dapur dan tak lama kemudian ia membawakan segelas _jus _buah berwarna _orange._

"Untukmu! Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku!"

"Ternyata masih ada secuil kebaikan yang terselip di hati iblis sepertimu, hm?"

Shindong meminum air yang berada di hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari sepupu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu, Kyu?"

"Melaju dengan pesat. Banyak sekali yang mengharapkan aku datang menjadi bintang tamu dalam setiap acaranya. Tawaran bermain _film _pun memenuhi agendaku."

Shindong meliriknya.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Bahkan sekarang kau menjadi bahan perbincangan di Jepang. Kau sangat terkenal dalam bidang suara atau _acting _mu. Harus ku akui, aku bangga menjadi sepupu seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menyeringai menampakan aura seorang aktrist yang sedang di kerumuni kesuksesan saat ini.

Biar kujelaskan, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor yang sangat tampan dan bertalenta. Dengan suara emas dan parasnya yang rupawan, tak menutup kemungkinan ia termasuk aktrist paling top di Korea Selatan. Hidupnya sangatlah sempurna.

Shindong kini tengah mendapati sebuah kotak yang berada di tempat sampah di samping televisi di depannya.

"Barang apa yang sempat kau lemparkan tadi, eoh?"

"Hm? Barang apa?"

"Itu !"

Shindong menunjuk-nunjukan jarinya ke tempat dimana kotak itu berada.

"Oh ! itu makanan dari seorang penggemar wanitayang sengaja menemuiku di lokasi _syuting_ tadi siang."

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan wajah malas.

"Mengapa kau membuangnya?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan selain membuangnya? Mengotori rumahku saja."

Terdengar suara decihan dari mulut _namja _berwajah tampan tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Kau tidak berniat mempunyai seorang wanita?"

"Untuk apa? Hidupku ini sudah sempurna,_ hyung_. Semua wanita sama saja. Membosankan. Mereka hanya akan menodai hidupku."

Shindong menatapnya malas.

"Tidak semua wanita sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Satu diantara mereka pasti ada yang akan menarik perhatianmu dan kupastikan dia tidak akan menerimamu begitu saja."

"Benarkah? _Nugu_? Asal kau tahu _hyung, _semua _yeoja _bisa dengan mudahnya ku dapatkan jika aku mau."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kyu."

Shindong menepuk bahunya sekilas sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya horor.

"Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu? Bahkan dirinya sendiripun lebih menyedihkan. Sudahlah, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk kuliahku besok."

Kyuhyun pun segera menaiki tangga menyusul sepupunya Shindong berniat untuk tidur.

To Be Countinued


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Destiny Of Love~**_

.

.

_**Genre: Romance**__** and Drama**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Author: Amora101**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (**__**Don't like? Don't read and Please Close Right Now :D**__**)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), **__**abal**__** etc.**_

_**Summary: **__**Seorang artist pervert Cho Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja dingin yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan image-nya. **_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to their**____**se**__**lf**__**, but this fic belongs to**__** me.**___

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

.

Chapter 2

.

Sinar mentari pagi membuat mata indah Sungmin sedikit di kedip kedipkan. Bagaimana mungkin mata itu akan terlihat baik baik saja setelah semalam penuh ia menangis. Kembali ia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ya, kini dirinya hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Tak ada lagi dunia yang kelam penuh kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Tak akan ada lagi luka lebam yang mengotori wajah cantiknya.

Sungmin terduduk dan tersenyum gembira.

Inilah kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Senyuman yang akan mengawali setiap paginya, semangat hidup yang membara didalam hatinya. Terasa nyata dapat Sungmin rasakan.

Ia tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang dan menghidupi laki-laki terkutuk itu. Kini Sungmin hidup untuk masa depannya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu menuntaskan sekolah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik setelahnya.

Namun demikian, Sungmin bukanlah seseorang yang dengan senangnya memanfaatkan uang beasiswa dan uang tunggangan dari sekolah dan lembaga pemerintahan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Sungmin tetap ingin bekerja di setiap waktu luangnya. Oleh karena itu, ia berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan sepulang kuliah nanti.

"Semoga hari ini menyenangkan."

_Yeoja _itu. Kini ia bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah baru saja ia bangun dan mengucek matanya.

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian, Sungmin berjalan berniat untuk mengambil setumpuk buku yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Seketika Sungmin terhenti ketika melewati cermin dan menatap bayangan dirinya yang tersenyum simpul.

"Ini aku?"

Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dengan pakaian se _simple_ itu. Hanya kemeja abu yang lengannya ia lipat sampai ke siku, celana _jeans _dengan warna yang selaras dengan atasannya, dan sepatu kets berkesan tak terlalu rumit.

Begitulah! Begitulah cara berpakaian seorang Lee Sungmin. Sederhana tapi menarik. Benar? Tentu saja. Sungmin bukanlah perempuan rumit yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk bersolek mempercantik diri dan memakai pakaian kurang bahan yang menurut mereka _style mode_. Karena bagi Sungmin semua itu hanya akan mengganggu waktunya saja.

_Cantik tidak harus cantik, kan?_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah cara berfikir Sungmin.

Oh ya jangan lupakan pula jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah merasa puas melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin, ia segera bergegas menuju satu gedung yang hanya butuh naik bus saja dari apartementnya.

Seoul University.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Cara makanmu membuatku mual, _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun terus memandangi Shindong dengan satu tangannya yang ia taruh di perut kurusnya itu.

Sementara _hyung _yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan jijik seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tidak suka?"

Seolah berbicara sendiri, Shindong tak menatap Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Ia hanya fokus pada makanannya.

Apakah dia tidak pernah makan makanan seenak _haraki_? Shindong memang gila makan. Tak heran semakin hari _namja _itu semakin gemuk.

"Cih! Kau akan terlihat semakin jelek kalau seperti itu terus, _arra_?"

Kini Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyantap hidangannya walau terasa sulit.

Mereka berdua berada di meja makan saat ini. Jangan tanyakan mengapa hanya mereka berdua. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang tinggal sendiri dengan beberapa pelayan dirumah megahnya itu. Manager Kyuhyun tinggal dirumahnya sendiri, kerena memang dia sudah berumah tangga. Sedangkan keluarga Kyuhyun yang lain berada di Paris. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan disana, Kyuhyun sendiripun tak tahu.

Dan mengenai Shindong, sepupunya itu memang hanya dialah yang menemani Kyuhyun. Tetapi semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu Shindong memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang menemui kekasihnya. Dan ada angin apa dia pulang ke Korea kemarin malam. Kyuhyun belum sempat menanyakan hal itu semalam.

"_Hyung_! Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang berada di Jepang itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Shindong diam seketika.

"Bukankah kau kesana untuk menemuinya? Lalu, _otthoke_?"

Kyuhyun yang menyantap makanannya terlihat serius tanpa memperhatikan perubahan wajah Shindong.

Mendengar semua itu, mengingatkan Shindong akan semua yang dialaminya di Negeri Sakura 1 tahun silam. Hatinya kini terasa di cabik-cabik. Tetapi, Shindong belum ingin memberitahukan Kyuhyun tentang apa yang dialaminya.

"Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu hari ini, Kyu? Apa kau sibuk?"

Shindong berusaha untuk memakan _haraki _yang belum sempat ia habiskan, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hm? Jadwal? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pendidikanku, _hyung._ Oleh karena itu, aku _vacum _dari karirku dan memutuskan untuk menuntaskan sekolahku terlebih dahulu. Tenang saja, manager Jun telah mengatur semuanya. Dan _mianhae _aku tak memberitahumu semalam."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menjelaskan tanpa melirik Shindong. Iblis macam apa dia? Tidak dipungkiri walau iblis tetapi terdapat sisi polosnya juga. Itulah Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana! Jangan buat aku malu. Aku tak mau mendengar kabar _"Aktrist paling top di Korea Selatan terlambat masuk kuliah"_."

Takut Kyuhyun membahas pertanyaannya tadi, Shindongpun segera pergi kekamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Shindong.

Walaupun waktu terus bergulir tanpa berhenti sedetikpun, namun Kyuhyun masih terlihat santai. Sama sekali tak terdapat raut khawatir ia akan terlambat.

Ah ya hampir lupa. Kyuhyun itu seorang artist! Mobil mahalnya tak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama menuju Universitasnya. Lagipula walau ia terlambat sekalipun, itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Toh ia mempunyai seribu satu cara untuk membuat _seongsenim _agar tak memarahinya.

Uang.

Menurut seorang artist seperti Cho Kyuhyun, uang dapat menyelesaikan segala masalah. Pemikirannya memang keterlaluan. Tapi itulah Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu masalah apa yang akan ia hadapi esok hari, dan tak menutup kemungkinan masalah itu tak dapat diselesaikan dengan uang.

Percaya?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Seperti inikah rasanya?"

Berulang kali Sungmin menutup matanya merasakan semilir angin yang bergantian membelai rambut dan lehernya. Bunga sakura yang tumbuh pada pohon yang letaknya tak cukup jauh di gedung itu pun seolah ikut merasakan, terus menggoyang goyangkan ranting beserta dahannya.

Beberapa burung angsa pun terasa begitu menikmati indahnya alam di sekitar kolam tepat di tengah tengah pohon sakura yang sedang di pandanginya itu.

Di tariknya sudut bibir begitu manis memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tak kalah indahnya dari alam. Yang kini mengundang beberapa sorot mata _namja _melihatnya 'tertarik' untuk memandang senyuman _yeoja _itu di bandingkan dengan pemandangan alam yang sudah teramat sering mereka lihat.

Tetttt Tetttt

Sepertinya waktu bertentangan dengan sura hatinya untuk terus dapat merasakan sentuhan alam yang sangat terasa menyentuh, karena kini…Ya, dia harus sekolah tentunya.

Dia pun segera memasuki gedung itu, dan mencari dimana letak tempat yang akan menjadi kelas barunya.

"Yakkkkkk! Itu Kyuhyun _oppa_!"

Terdengar teriakan beberapa _yeoja _ditelinganya.

Tak ayal Sungmin pun sedikit tersenggol oleh wanita- wanita yang berlarian di koridor tempat Sungmin berjalan.

"Yakkkk! Kyuhyun _oppa saranghae_!

"Ishh.."

Sungmin hanya menutup telinganya yang merasa terkontaminasi dengan suara _yeojya_ yang berteriak mengerikan.

_Kyuhyun?_

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang dikelilingi segerombolan domba. Begitulah Sungmin menyebutnya.

Sungmin terus memandangi pemuda itu. Apa yang menarik dari _namja _jangkung nan kurus itu? Rambut ikal pirangnya? Pakaiannya? Wajahnya? Tak ada yang menarik.

Sungmin berniat untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba...

_Brrraaakkk_

"Awwhhh!"

Sungmin menabrak seseorang. Dan kini orang itu jatuh tersungkur kebelakang sembari memegangi bokongnya.

"_Mianhae_. Aku tidak sengaja. _Jeongmal mianhae_!"

Sungmin mencoba untuk membantu orang tersebut. Setelah orang itu berdiri, Sungmin segera membungkukkan badan mungilnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu _eoni._ Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

_Yeojya _itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Ah, _ne. Gwenchannayo_. Ini semua tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Dan kalau bisa, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _eoni_, aku merasa lebih tua. Aku pikir kita lahir di tahun yang sama."

"_Gomawo_."

"Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau?"

Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin. Aku Lee Sungmin."

Tentu saja Sungminpun membalas uluran tangannya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Aishh! _Yeoja yeoja _itu menyebalkan. Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa terlambat masuk kelas!"

Kyuhyun bergegas melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kelas sembari menggerutu tak jelas. Terlihat kekesalan pada wajah _namja _tampan itu.

Kini di sekelilingnyapun sudah terlihat sepi, kelasnya berada beberapa langkah tak jauh ditempatnya berjalan. Semakin dekat dan dekat, dan bingo!

"Perkiraanku tepat!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Benar-benar tak disangka. Ternyata kita satu kelas, Min. Aku senang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Eunhyuk atau bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae itu kini terlihat sangat manis di bagian bibirnya sedang berbisik, menghindari kontak mata dengan _seongsengnim _yang sedang duduk di depan kelas.

Merasa ada yang berbicara padanya, Sungmin menoleh.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang dapat sekelas dengan teman semanis dirimu."

"Kau jauh lebih manis dari pada aku, Min. Tidak kah kau menyadarinya?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk, teman barunya itu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti orang yang berada di samping sebelah kiri tempat duduknya kini.

Sekilas Sungmin melihat melihat-lihat isi kelas, dan seketika ia merasa heran dengan kursi kosong yang berada di samping sebelah kanannya.

_Apa seseorang yang menempati kursi itu terlambat?_

Sungmin kembali fokus kepada papan tulis yang berisikan materi pelajaran pertama.

_Tok tok tok..._

Semua siswa yang berada dikelas itu menoleh keluar pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan seseorang tak terkecuali Sungmin.

Tak lama datanglah seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Mianhae seongsenim, _aku terlambat."

Orang itu membungkukan badannya sekilas.

"Rupanya dia pemilik kursi itu."

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak terlalu peduli. Lain halnya dengan _yeoja yeoja _yang berada di kelasnya. Mereka saling berbisik seolah mengatakan _"Oh Tuhan, dia tampan sekali!"_

Sugmin menatap aneh kepada teman-temannya itu. Termasuk Eunhyuk. Ternyata, teman disampingnya itu bereaksi sama seperti _yeoja yeoja _yang berada di kelas ini. Mata Eunhyuk terlihat bersinar dengan pipi yang merah merona.

.

Merasa suasana semakin mengerikan, Sungmin berusaha tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Difokuskannya mata indah itu kembali ke papan tulis.

"_Ne. Gwancanhayo _Cho Kyuhyun. Duduklah!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itupun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh _seongsenim _nya. Ia berjalan dengan penuh kharisma menuju kursi kosong yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia duduk. Matanya menatap lurus dinding bagian belakang kelasnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya kini.

_Vanilla._

Entah apa yang berada dipikirannya kini. Bukannya duduk, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri tak melakukan apapun. Ia menghirup nafas dengan panjang, seolah-olah sedang merasakan aroma yang sangat memabukkan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada seorang _yeoja _yang berada di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu. Ya, aroma ini berasal dari perempuan itu. Perempuan yang menatap serius kedepan tanpa memperdulikannya tidak seperti yang lain. Ada apa dengannya? Apa pemandangan di papan tulis itu lebih menarik dari pada dirinya? Menengok sedikitpun tidak.

Aishh!

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya seakan ia telah kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya di dunia setelah berada diatas awan yang menyebarkan aroma luar biasa.

Ia pun lalu duduk dan menatap lurus kedepan dengan sedikit mencuri-curi pandang kepada perempuan berkemeja disampingnya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Tetttt teetttt

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Kini jam istirahatpun telah dimulai.

Ia ingin segera menghampiri _yeoja _yang berada di sebelah kiri tempat duduknya itu hanya untuk sekedar memastikan lebih jelas, apa benar aroma _vanilla _itu berasal darinya.

Tetapi kalau dipikir lebih jauh, mana mungkin _yeoja _yang terlihat biasa saja dan tidak _sexy _itu menyebarkan wangi yang luar biasa memabukkan, pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin lebih jelas lagi melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia sangat penasaran, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihatnya dari samping.

_Yeoja_ itukini sedang membereskan bukunya. Belum sempat Kyuhyun berdiri, entah kesialan apa yang didapatkannya saat ini. Perempuan-perempuan yang membuatnya terlambat tadi pagi, kini datang kembali dan mengerumuninya.

"Yakkkk! Kyuhyun bolehkah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu?"

"Aishhh kau ini, minggir! Kyuhyun bolehkah aku mengambil gambarmu?"

"Yakk enak saja kau! Kau tidak boleh mengambil gambarnya! Biar aku saja!"

Kyuhyun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia merasa bingung dan sedikit kesal.

Diperhatikannya punggung _yeoja _itu di sela-sela penggemarnya. Punggung itu semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

_Sial._

To Be Continued

.

.

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita ini kurang menarik, dipenuhi dengan _typos _dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan para _readers_. _Author_ orang baru disini. Sekali lagi _author _minta maaf.

.

**Balasan Review**

**Kyunnie'Minnie** : Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Akan _author_ usahakan untuk _update_ kilat :D

**Syubidubidu**: Siap ! :D Terima kasih atas _review_ nya.

**ByMingLee** : _Gomawo_ :) Pasti lanjut ! _Hwaiting_ :D

**Park Ha Rin** : Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Sebenarnya, kata "artist" itu sama halnya dengan kata "king" yang sifatnya _universal_. Dapat ditujukan kepada perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Mengapa _author _pilih kata artist? Karena disini Kyuhyun bukan hanya seorang aktor tetapi seorang penyanyi juga. Begitu :D Tapi tak apa, _author _hargai sarannya. Jangan segan untuk beri _author _masukan ya? Maklum, _author _baru disini.

Terima Kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Destiny Of Love~**_

.

.

_**Genre: Romance and Drama**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Author: Amora101**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (Don't like? Don't read and Please Close Right Now :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), abal etc.**_

_**Summary: Seorang artist pervert Cho Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja dingin yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan image-nya. **_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to their self, but this fic belongs to me. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

.

Chapter 3

.

"Untung kau datang, _hyung_! Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelahnya."

"Euumm."

Kyuhyun mencuci mukanya kesal sembari menatap tajam cermin di depannya. Sedangkan seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari terkaman para _yeoja _hanya berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didada.

Mereka berdua berada di kamar mandi saat ini.

Sungguh suatu keberuntungan mempunyai teman seperti Lee Donghae pikir Kyuhyun. Ia selalu datang tepat pada waktunya. Dan aksi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari para penggemarnya hari ini bukanlah yang pertama kali. _Namja _yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Donghae itu sudah sering membantunya.

Donghae adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Karena rumah mereka memang berdekatan satu sama lain. Donghae pula yang tak jarang menemani Kyuhyun dirumahnya tiap kali keluarganya pergi atau hanya sekedar menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang bosan selain Shindong.

Kyuhyun dengan Donghae sering sekali keluar untuk makan atau hal sejenisnya. Oleh karena itu terkadang Donghae menjadi _body guard _dadakan Kyuhyun dari para penggemar yang bertemu di tengah tengah acara mereka.

Dan Donghae pula yang menjadi salah satu alasan Kyuhyun memilih Seoul University sebagai tempatnya kuliah. Karena ia pikir dengan adanya Donghae di sekolahnya, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak akan terlalu sulit menghadapi para penggemar _fanatic _nya, mengingat Donghae 1 tahun lebih awal kuliah di perguruan itu. Mungkin Donghae sudah banyak mengenal para _yeojya _yang sekolah di tempatnya. Semua itu dapat dilihat dari cara bagaimana ia menghadapi perempuan-perempuan laknat sewaktu dikelasnya tadi.

"Berteman dengan aktrist tenar sepertimu seperti _simbiosis parasitisme_. Aku inang dan kau benalunya."

Donghae berjalan mendekati kaca disamping sebelah kanan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"_Mwo? _Kalau begitu suruh siapa berteman denganku?"

"Yakkk kau ini!"

Donghae menyipratkan air yang yang berada ditangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Merasa tak mau kalah Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aisshh! Sudahlah. Tak akan ada henti-hentinya bertarung dengan iblis sepertimu."

Ya. Donghae selalu mengalah.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kurang ajar sekali _ajusshi _itu? Dia memukulimu setiap hari? Apa dia gila?"

Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar semua yang Sungmin ceritakan mengenai masa lalunya.

"Entahlah."

Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum miris menatap rerumputan di taman sekolah.

"Lalu mengenai keluargamu?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala mungilnya dan menatap Eunhyuk sekilas lalu kembali memandangi pemandangan di depannya.

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu kedepannya?"

"Aku akan mencoba melupakan semuanya termasuk keluargaku. Karena aku tak mempunyai sedikitpun informasi mengenai mereka. Aku hanya dapat menunggu keajaiban yang akan menghampiriku nanti. Hanya itu."

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Berbagilah denganku, Min."

"_Gomawo _Hyuk."

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Min. Kalau _yeoja yeoja _itu memarahimu, kau tidak perlu takut, _ne_? Aku akan membantumu berbicara pada mereka."

Senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Sungmin hilang dan berganti dengan raut ketidak mengertian.

"_Mwo_? _Yeoja_? _Nugu_?"

Sungmin berbicara dengan polosnya.

"_Yeoja _yang sekelas dengan kita, Min. Tatapan mereka kepadamu seperti pisau saat melihat Kyuhyun diam-diam melirikmu terus pada saat belajar tadi. Aku jadi takut sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi padamu."

"Kyuhyun? Pemuda yang tadi datang terlambat? Diam-diam dia apa?"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"_Ne. _Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya saat ini? Sungmin melihat-lihat pakaian dan menyentuh-nyentuh mukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

Melihat ada yang aneh pada Sungmin, sontak Eunhyuk pun bertanya.

"_Ani_. Tetapi, mengapa _yeoja _itu manatapku seperti-?"

Sungmin menggantungkan pertanyaannya sembari menatap Eunhyuk. Terlihat jelas pada sorot matanya menyaratkan ketakutan seolah-olah mata kelincinya itu berkata _tolong-jangan-katakan-itu-hyuk. _

"Pisau?"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk melontarkan kata terkutuk itu –gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Penggemar artist seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang terkadang gila. Lagipula siapa yang tidak terpikat pada ketampanannya itu? Aku pun hampir terpesona dengannya. Tapi kau tak usah takut, Min. Aku akan berusaha membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik kepada mereka."

`Dia seorang artist?`

.

.

"Aisshh ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur kepala bagian belakang Donghae. Entah apa yang membuat Donghae berhenti mendadak seperti ini. Hah, kalau tahu akan begini mungkin Kyuhyun akan berjalan di depannya.

Merasa pemuda didepan yang membelakanginya sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun selain hanya diam, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Donghae.

Kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah lihat, Donghae kini sedang memandangi dua orang _yeoja _yang sedang duduk berdampingan di taman sekolah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Terlihat _yeoja _yang satu dengan pakaian _dress _berwarna pink dengan rambut di ikat seperti ekor kuda, sedangkan _yeoja _yang disebelahnya lagi terlihat mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu dengan _jeans _panjang dan rambut yang diikat sedikit berantakan kesamping.

Apa yang membuat Donghae seserius itu melihat mereka? Kedua _yeoja _itu terlihat biasa saja di mata Kyuhyun. Yah, terkecuali _yeoja _yang memakai _dress _itu. Dia terlihat sedikit _sexy._

Donghae mengangkat kakinya lima langkah lebih dekat. Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

`Benar. Penglihatanku masih normal. Tidak ada yang menarik dari _yeo_- eitss _chakaman_!`

Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Matanya kini terlihat fokus pada _yeoja _yang memakai kemeja itu. Dilihat dari ciri-ciri pakaiannya, kalau tidak salahorang itu adalah _yeoja _yang duduk berdampingan beraromakan _vanilla _bersama dirinya dikelas tadi, bukan? Ya. Kyuhyun tidak salah lihat walau tetap saja sampai sekarang ini ia tak dapat melihat wajah perempuan itu dengan jelas. Karena jarak mereka dapat dikatakan cukup jauh. Bahkan saat dikelaspun perempuan itu tak menunjukan wajahnya sama sekali. Ia terlalu fokus pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada didepan kelas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengenali pakaiannya.

"Bukankah _yeoja _itu?"

"Cantik."

Donghae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum sempat Kyuhyun menuntaskannya.

"Tidak kah _yeoja _yang memakai _dress _itu sangat cantik, Kyu?"

Donghae kini menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Donghae.

"Sebenarnya _yeoja _yang memakai kemeja itu jauh lebih cantik dan manis, Kyu. Mungkin jika aku bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu, aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi _yeoja _yang berada disampingnya itu yang bertemu denganku terlebih dahulu. Oleh karena itu, hatiku berkata lain."

Donghae terlihat berpikir kemudian tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun berbicara sembari memandangi kedua _yeoja _itu.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya dengan jelas?"

Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku melihat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajahnya saat aku memasuki kelasmu tadi, Kyu. Ku akui dia memang terlihat biasa saja. Tetapi saat kau menatap wajahnya, ku pastikan jantungmu akan berhenti saat itu juga."

`Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan wanita itu`

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai aneh. Donghae memicingkan matanya. `Jangan-jangan anak ini?`. Donghae tersenyum _evil_.

"Kau menyukainya, eoh?"

Terdengar pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Kukira kau tidak akan menyukainya melihat cara berpakaian wanita itu biasa saja. Ternyata artist _pervert _sepertimu bisa berubah juga."

_Namja_ bermata _obsidian_ itu kini tengah berfikir

"Tentu saja TIDAK!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut buaya itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyukainya? Dia bukan _type_-ku."

Donghae terlihat terkejut dengan penuturan _hoobae _nya itu. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya, dia sendiri pula yang sama halnya dengan Donghae. Sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan mulutnya barusan.

"Kau ti-tidak menyukainya?"

Seolah tak percaya, Donghae berusaha mencari kepastian.

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah!"

_Aiissh ada apa dengan mulutku ini?_

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk _stay cool_ didepan _hyung _nya, Donghae.

"Baiklah. Kupegang kata-katamu itu!"

_NYUTT_

MATILAH KAU CHO KYUHYUN!

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Terlihat seringaian yang terlukis di bibir Donghae.

"Terserah padamu, _hyung _!"

Tak lama Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Donghae, melihat wajahnya yang kini mulai meneteskan air asin yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

Donghae hanya mentapanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Tetapi selang beberapa menit saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tak tampak lagi, Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau itu pintar sekali membohongi hatimu sendiri, Cho!"

Donghae kembali menatap pemandangan yang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kau cantik, Hyukkie-ah."

.

.

"Hyukkie, tidakkah pemuda itu memandangimu terus?"

Sungmin tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Oleh karenanya, ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan menunjuk seseorang di kejauhan pada Eunhyuk dengan dagunya.

"Benarkah?"

Eunhyuk menatap dalam _namja _yang dimaksud Sungmin. Melihat lebih jelas wajahnya.

"Dia?"

Pemuda yang berdiri di koridor itupun melambaikan tangannya. Dengan senang Eunyuk membalas lambaian tangan seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu.

Seketika terlihat bersit merah pada pipi Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Eumm. Ikut denganku! Biar ku kenalkan."

Tanpa banyak bicara Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Sungmin lalu menghampiri Donghae.

Sungmin pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Donghae terlihat salah tingkah didepan _yeojya _yang disukainya kini.

"_Nado oppa_! Oh ya kenalkan, ini teman baruku."

Eunhyuk menoleh kepada Sungmin.

"Lee Donghae."

Dengan cepat Donghae menjulurkan tangan panjangnya dan tersenyum ria.

"Lee Sungmin."

_`Tangannya lembut sekali` _

Tetapi TIDAK, tetaplah Eunhyuk yang berada dihatinya saat ini.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang berada tepat didepannya. Jantung Donghae bergetar persis seperti yang ia rasakan tadi pagi saat pertama mereka bertemu.

_Flashback_

_Seorang yeojya cantik berambut sebahu yang ia ikat, terlihat kebingungan saat namja yang berada didepannya kini memiliki irama langkah yang sama. _

_Dia kekiri, namja itupun kekanan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kekanan, ia pun kekiri. Kalau satu sama lain saling menghalangi seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa mereka terlambat masuk kelas._

_Oh Tuhan!_

_Telah 5 langkah yang mereka coba untuk tidak saling bertabrakan, tetapi sepertinya kaki mereka berkata lain._

_Merasa lelah dengan usaha yang mereka lakukan agar mereka dapat melanjutkan langkah mereka, kini merekapun saling terdiam dan tersenyum melihat hal aneh yang terjadi pada mereka sepagi ini._

'_Apakah pemuda ini sengaja menghalangi langkahku? Tetapi melihat dari ekspresi wajah yang kebingungan tadi, sepertinya spekulasiku ini salah. Mungkin, memang ini yang terjadi.'_

_Gadis itu terlihat berpikir dan meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggang rampingnya dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. Tak terkecuali namja itu, ia pun ikut menahan tawa melihat reaksi wanita yang berada didepannya kini._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

_Perempuan itu mencoba untuk memulai percakapan._

"_Lee Donghae. Aku Lee Donghae."_

_Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tanpa berhenti tersenyum._

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu, silahkan Donghae-sshi melangkah duluan. Biarkan aku diam seperti ini terlebih dahulu."_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Donghae itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan meletakan tangannya di bagian dada seolah mengatakan 'aku?'_

_Gadis yang berada didepannya itu hanya mengganguk sambil tersenyum malu._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

_Donghae bertanya mengikuti apa yang ditanyakan yeojya didepannya ini beberapa saat yang lalu._

"_Lee Hyuk Jae."_

_Mereka berdua lagi-lagi tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu, Lee Hyuk Jae. Silahkan! Ladies first."_

"_Aniyo. Bukankah aku yang memintamu terlebih dahulu?"_

_Yeojya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan seketika itu pula jantung Donghae bergetar sangat cepat. 'Manis sekali, sungguh'_

_Donghae baru menyadari bahwa perempuan yang ia panggil Lee Hyuk Jae itu ternyata sangat manis._

_Donghae menampakkan giginya sekilas._

"_Kau kekanan dan aku pun kekanan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, otthoke?"_

"_Tidak buruk! Kalau begitu kita melangkah pada hitungan ketiga."_

_Donghae menganggukan kepalanya mantap tanda ia siap._

"_Satu."_

"_Dua."_

"_Tiga."_

_Setelah mereka berhintung secara serempak dan melangkahkan kakinya, akhirnya mereka tidak saling bertabrakan._

_Lega sudah._

_Sekarang terlihat seolah mereka berdua tukar tempat dan kembali menatap mata lawan bicara mereka._

_Dan pada saat itu, mereka tertawa melihat tingkah laku atas diri mereka masing-masing._

_Menggelikan._

"_Aneh sekali Donghae-sshi."_

_Hyuk Jae berbicara disela-sela tawanya._

"_Tidak juga. Ini seru Hyuk Jae!"_

_Mereka terlihat sangat akrab setelah insiden tadi._

"_Kau mahasiswi baru, eoh?"_

"_Eumm. Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, panggil saja Eunhyuk. Aku mahasiswi baru."_

"_Kalau begitu panggil aku Donghae oppa, magnae. Ne?"_

"_Baik. Tetapi itupun kalau kita bertemu kembali. Sampai jumpa!"_

_Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menjauh dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Donghae dengan tatapan terpesona._

_Begitupun Eunhyuk, setelah tak terlihat lagi oleh Donghae di balik punggung yeojya itu, terlihat seulas senyuman bahagia yang membuatnya tak melihat ada seseorang didepannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh tersungkur kebelakang._

_Brrraaakkk_

"_Awwhhh!"_

'_Hei Lee Hyuk Jae! Inilah akibatnya. Lain kali jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, arraso?'_

_Gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya._

"_Mianhae_. _Aku tidak sengaja_. _Jeongmal mianhae_!"

_Flashback Off_

"Kau sendirian disini, _oppa_?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk yang memulai perbincangan di setiap kali rasa canggung merasuki hati keduanya. Terkecuali Sungmin. Dia hanya memperhatikan teman barunya dengan _namja _yang Sungmin tahu pasti bahwa mereka sedang mengatur degup jantung masing-masing.

"_Ani._ Tadi aku bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi tak lama kemudian anak nakal itu pergi entah kemana."

Donghae mencoba untuk berbicara selancar mungkin.

Dan sekarag lihatlah Sungmin!

_Kyuhyun?_

.

To Be Countinued


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Destiny Of Love~**_

.

.

_**Genre: Romance and Drama**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Author: Amora101**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (Don't like? Don't read and Please Close Right Now :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), abal etc.**_

_**Summary: Seorang artist pervert Cho Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja dingin yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan image-nya. **_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to their self, but this fic belongs to me. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

.

Chapter 4

.

Ya. Dia bukan _type_ mu Kyu! Lihatlah penampilannya. Sama sekali tidak menarik. Apa-apaan _hyung _mu itu. Dia menyangka kau menyukainya, hm? Tidakkah semua yang dikatakannya barusan salah? Tentu saja. Donghae _hyung_ itu mempunyai presepsi yang salah tentangmu. Mana mungkin artist tampan nan bertalenta selangit sepertimu dapat menyukai perempuan yang tidak ada _sexy-sexy _nya sama sekali. Hahaha dasar _hyung _bodoh!

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme yang dapat dikatakan cukup cepat. Entah kemana tujuan kaki panjangnnya itu. Yang dia inginkan adalah pergi kesuatu tempat yang sepi, sejuk dan tanpa ada _yeoja yeoja_ yang melihatnya seperti singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya saat ini.

Derup langkahnya semakin cepat bertambah 2 oktaf.

Kumohon jangan disaat yang seperti ini. Biarkanlah aku beristirahat dan menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Kumohon!

Kyuhyun berbicara pada hatinya dengan sangat memelas walau kini yang terlihat di wajah tampannya itu sebuah senyuman menggoda, ya setidaknya bagi para _yeoja_ yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun penuh nafsu.

Air asin itu mengalir kembali. Kyuhyun menampakkan gelagat bahwa ia sedang sibuk detik ini. Yang memperhatikan Kyuhyunpun seakan memperlihatkan raut kekecewaan saat punggung yang diidolakannya tak lama mulai menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"_MWOYA_?"

"Bisakah _oppa_ tidak berteriak tepat ditelingaku?" Protes Eunhyuk kepada pemuda yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk hanya dapat mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Beginikah aksi terkejut dari _sunbae_ yang disukainya itu?

Donghae yang hilang kendalipun merasa salah tingkah dan mulai menunjukan sikap wajarnya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Eh? _Mian_. Aku terlalu shock mendengar ceritamu mengenai masa lalu Sungmin."

"Huh!" Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semakin membuat jantung Donghae seakan berhenti berdetak, darahnya yang seakan berhenti mengalir, matanya yang seakan berhenti berkedip, telinganya yang seakan berhenti mendengar hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat mereka duduk, tangan dan kakinya yang seakan berhenti untuk dapat digerakan, hidungnya yang- CUKUP! Bangunlah Lee Donghae!

"Apa _ajusshi _itu terganggu kejiwaannya? Kalau aku bertemu dengan _ajusshi_ sinting itu, akan kupastikan dia tidak akan dapat menghirup oksigen saat itu juga." Donghae berargumen dengan sombongnya.

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua bola matanya kepada Donghae.

'Aisshh apa perempuan ini mau menggodaku?'

Apabila mereka tidak sedang berada ditempat umum seperti ini, Donghae akan memastikan bibir Eunhyuk bengkak seketika. Atau bahkan keperawanannya hilang? Baik. Jangan terlalu dihiraukan spekulasi Donghae yang terakhir itu.

"Tentu saja. Manusia dengan bentuk fisik seperti apapun, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Apalagi dengan _ajusshi_ gila seperti _appa_ nya Sungmin itu." Donghae menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang ia angkat sangat tinggi kedepan.

"Dia bukan _appa _nya Minnie, _oppa_!" Sejenak Eunhyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya dan kembali memandangi rumput dengan menekankan kata '_appa_'. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tak sengaja Eunhyuk melihat seseorang dan terlintas ide jahil dipikirannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum _evil_.

"Tetapi aku tidak yakin dengan kata-kata _oppa_ itu. Benarkah _oppa_ tidak takut dengan orang-orang seperti mantan _appa_ nya Minnie?"

"Eumm!" Donghae mengangguk mantap. Memangnya seperti apa _ajusshi_ kurang ajar itu?

"Kudengar dari Minnie, bahwa _ajusshi_ itu memiliki ciri-ciri seperti orang itu! Ya yang itu! Dia mirip sekali dengan ciri-ciri yang Minnie beritahukan kepadaku, _oppa_!"

Eunhyuk menunjuk seorang _namja_ kekar nan tinggi yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Euhyuk terkekeh didalam hatinya melihat reaksi wajah Donghae yang berubah 360 derajat. Tentu saja yang dikatakannya barusan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukannya bagaimana ciri-ciri dari _ajusshi_ itu.

Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang menahan tawanya, Donghae terlihat menahan kekhawatiran di wajah tampannya itu.

GLEEK

Donghae menelan ludah. Orang itu? _Namja_ yang ditunjuk oleh gadis yang baru dikenalnya dan langsung disukainya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon. _Sunbae_ yang sangat terkenal memiliki abs dan otot yang besar di Universitas Seoul. Tidak mungkin!

"Kau yakin, hyukkie?" Donghae tetap tak bergeming memandangi namja kekar yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

"Sangat yakin. Ya walaupun umurnya jauh lebih muda dari _ajusshi_ itu, tapi postur tubuhnya tak jauh beda kok!" Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan Donghae?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan di taman belakang sekolah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggangu kedua sejoli yang sedang jatuh cinta menurutnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae _oppa_?

Tangannya ia lipat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menunjukan gerak-gerik seseorang yang tengah kedinginan. Tapi bukanlah itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sungmin hanya terlalu bahagia dapat melihat pemandangan seindah pemandangan yang terpampang dimatanya. Sebuah pohon sakura besar yang bunganya berguguran berwarna merah muda, dan sebuah danau kecil yang menjadi tempat bermain makhluk hidup lainnya.

Terukir sebuah senyuman kebahagian.

_Angin ini? _

_Aku menyukainya._

_Tapi apakah ini semua mimpi? Kalau begitu, jangan dibangunkan. Jangan_

_Hikss~ jangan bangunkan aku hikss kumohon._

Senyuman itu dengan cepatnya berubah menjadi raut kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia menangis tertahan. Sungguh sakit begitu mengingat semuanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama 18 tahun ia hidup bagaikan kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Tak dapat melawan. Hanya menangis yang dapat ia lakukan. Air matanya terkuras dan hampir habis. Lalu bisa apa kalau sudah seperti itu? Hanya meratapi dan menerima.

Sungmin tak lagi dapat menopang tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sungmin pun terduduk direrumputan dengan berusaha menahan rasa yang baru dirasakannya. Tangannya ia letakkan didada mungilnya. Sesekali terdengar isak tangis yang begitu menyakitkan apabila ia membayangkan bahwa ini semua mimpi, dan tak lama kemudian ia akan bangun dan kembali menjalani kehidupan yang jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan. Rasa sakit itu akan kembalikah?

_Cukup. Selama ini aku mencoba untuk menghadapi semuanya. Mencoba bertahan dan menerima takdir yang menimpaku. Takdir yang tak kuinginkan. Hikss~ Jangan bangunkan. Kumohon jangan. Kasihani aku Tuhan!_

Tetapi kembali ia teringat dengan kata-kata biarawati yang menemaninya dirumah sakit saat dirinya harus menerima perawatan yang intensif dulu.

"_Setiap manusia akan merasakan kesedihan dan kebahagiaannya, Sungmin. Kebahagiaan tak akan menjadi kebahagiaan apabila tak ada kesedihan yang mengawalinya terlebih dahulu. Dan kesedihan tak akan menjadi kesedihan apabila kita tak merasakan bagaimana indahnya kebahagiaan. Jagalah dan genggamlah harapan kebahagiannmu walau itu hanya seuntai padi."_

"Kau benar! Aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga dan menggenggam dengan kuat harapan kebahagiaanku walau itu hanya seuntai padi..." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap dengan lembut air matanya.

Kembali Sungmin berucap dengan nada pelan dan terkesan lirih.

"...walau hanya seuntai padi."

Siang nan teduh itu, _yeoja_ cantik yang diketahui bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon sakura yang besar. Tak ayal bunga yang berguguran pun menjatuhi rambut dan seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Pemandangan indah dan langka yang berhasil menyita pandangan mata _obsidian_ seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk.

"Cantik."

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang dengan bangganya dapat melarikan diri dari _yeoja-yeoja_ centil pembuat sial. Kedua bola matanya itu kini tak bosan-bosannya memandangi Sungmin yang tengah terduduk dibawah pohon rindang berbunga merah muda dengan memangku dan mengelus-elus kecil bulu kelinci yang tak sengaja melewati gadis itu.

Sungmin telah berhasil membuat artist _pervert_ seperti Kyuhyun tak mengedipkan matanya. Tentu saja! Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau tertinggal barang sedetikpun melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin saat ini. Tersenyum dan berbicara sendiri pada kelinci yang 100 persen tak mengerti bahasa manusia? Oh ayolah! Lihat bibirnya itu. Sukses mengundang iblis yang tertidur di dalam jiwa Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan menerkamnya detik ini juga. Untunglah Kyuhyun memilih tempat yang tepat untuk memandagi wajah gadis berumur 18 tahun itu dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Aisshh Kyuhyun _pabo_! Mengapa tak kau tanya namanya pada Donghae _hyung_ tadi issshhh!" Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sosok Sungmin.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian terlihat seriangan _evil_ yang terlukis tepat disudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya dan merubah ekspresi diwajah tampannya itu menjadi dingin.

_Perfect_

Setelah merasa dirinya telah siap, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

_Srekk Srekkk_

Bunyi rumput itu mengawali langkah panjang Kyuhyun.

"Ekhem!"

"Eh?" Sontak Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung dengan raut wajah sombong –setidaknya menurut Sungmin.

_Orang ini? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?_

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berada didepannya saat ini.

_Untuk apa dia kemari?_

Sungmin berdiri dengan cepat sembari tak melepaskan seekor kelinci putih kecil dipangkuannya.

Lalu Kyuhyun? Hahhh apa kalian tahu? Wajah Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat dingin dan biasa saja dimata Sungmin. Sedangkan, didalam hatinya Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan debaran jantung yang kian detik makin cepat merasakan aroma _vanila _itu kembali. Seolah-olah dapat kapan saja berhenti dan membawa dirinya keliang kubur. Ternyata Donghae _hyung_ memang tidak berbohong.

Melihat Sungmin dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat segala ide jahat yang telah ter_planning_ secara rapih diotak jeniusnya berserakan dimana-mana.

_Shittt! Manis sekali. Ayolah ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Tak bisakah kau berhenti berdetak, hm? Eitss andwe! Kalau berhenti? Tidak tidak! _

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas berat. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia tak merubah ekspresi dinginnya saat ini. Hemm jangan salahkan bakat _acting_nya yang kelewat hebat itu.

Tapi tak bisakah Kyuhyun kita ini bersikap sesuai dengan kata hatinya? Satu lagi! Jangan salahkan sifat jual mahalnya yang tak dapat terbendung itu.

"Itu punyaku! Kau mencurinya, hm?"

Entah apa lagi yang ia perbuat. Hanya kata-kata itulah yang tersisa dikepalanya.

"_Mwo_? Maksudmu apa?" Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua bola mata _foxy_nya dengan bibir _plum_ yang dikerucutkan seolah-olah tak terima dengan apa yang dilontarkan pemuda yang tak jelas menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang demi apapun Sungmin ingin sekali menamparnya lalu berbicara sekenanya dan mengatai Sungmin pencuri? Orang ini benar-benar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Sungmin sama sekali tak bergeming. Dipandanginya lekat wajah gadis itu. Terutama di bagian benda kenyal berbentuk 'M' yang berwarna merah muda menggoda.

_Aku harus memilikinya. _

Kembali ia terbangun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk kelinci yang digendong Sungmin. "Itu. Kelinci itu punyaku, kau tahu? Lalu mengapa sekarang ada padamu. Kau mencurinya kan? Mengaku saja."

_Kelinciku? Ide busuk apa yang terdapat dipikiran seorang artist terkenal sepertiku? Bagaimana bisa aku mengklaim kelinci itu sebagai milikku? Sungguh itu ide yang paling menjijikan._

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tak mau melihat wajah Sungmin. Padahal dalam hatinya ia merutuki apa yang dilakukanya saat ini. Dengan mengalihkan wajah, sudah jelas ia tak melihat keindahan dunia yang terpampang di wajah manis gadis didepannya kini.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya kini fokus pada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terlihat risih dari tatapan mematikan menurut Sungmin. Apa-apaan namja didepannya ini? Mengatainya pencuri? Berani sekali!

Benarkah Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin saat ini? Salah! Dengan cerdasnya Kyuhyun mencuri-curi pandang terhadap Sungmin. Ternyata benar ia sama sekali tak mau kehilangan pemandangan yang menurut dirinya indah itu. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini? Melihat Sungmin yang terus menerus menatapnya, Kyuhyun berspekulasi bahwa gadis itu telah terpesona pada ketampanannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai setan dalam hati.

_Kena kau cantik!_

Jenius boleh. Tapi bodoh juga tak ada salahnya kita lemparkan pada pemuda yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mempunyai prespsi seperti itu? Bahkan terlihat jelas bahwa kini bukanlah tatapan terpesona yang Sungmin tunjukan, melainkan tatapan marah. Ck, benar apa yang dikatakan Shindong, Kyuhyun yang satu ini memang terlalu percaya diri.

Sungminpun terlihat geram sekarang. Tapi Sungmin sungguh bukanlah _type_ gadis yang dapat dengan mudahnya terbawa emosi. Sungmin ini termasuk gadis yang dewasa dan penyabar. Mengapa Sungmin seperti itu? Ingatkah masa lalunya?

"_Mianhaeyo_ aku tak bermaksud mencurinya." Sungmin menunduk 40 derajat lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku kembalikan!"

Kyuhyun memandang heran pada gadis yang kini tengah mencoba menggendongkan kelinci ditangannya. "Eh?"

_Cobaan apalagi ini? Tangannya lembut sekali, sungguh!_

Kyuhyun benar-benar telah masuk kedalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin. Tangannya merasakan kelembutan yang tiada tara saat bergesakan dengan tangan Sungmin yang berusaha untuk mengalihkan gendongan kelincinya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan gila setelah ini.

Merasa kelinci itu sudah berada diposisi yang pas. Akhirya Sungmin tersenyum dengan tangan yang ia tepuk-tepukan menunjukan seseorang yang tengah beres melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Sekarang pergilah!" Lirih Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang masih tak merubah tatapan matanya.

_Eh? Mengapa dia diam saja?_

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku? Apa kau tuli?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

Dan bingo! Penuturan Sungmin yang terakhir itu berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun dari mimpinya.

_Di-dia? Mwo?_

"Ka-kau? ..." Kyuhyun terlihat gugup tak percaya mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita cantik itu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan mencoba untuk bersikap layaknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Apa katamu? Kau sudah berani mencuri keinciku lalu sekarang kau mengataiku, hm? Kau pikir aku akan pergi begitu saja?" Kyuhyunpun mulai berteriak sekarang.

"Lalu?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya walaupun Kyuhyun meneriakinya barusan.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun bertanya meremehkan mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin seakan-akan berkata kau-tanya-'lalu'-?

"Ne. Lalu apa? Bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf padamu? Lagi pula aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri dan mengataimu. Mungkin kau terlalu sensi-"

Cup~

Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin yang seolah tak berujung itu dengan bibirnya. Tak ada lumatan. Hanya menempel, namun dalam. Sungmin terdiam, karena ia merasa tak ada tenaga untuk melawan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dan asal kalian tahu, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

2 detik... 3 detik... Tettt! Tettt!

Mendengar bunyi laknat yang telah menggangu kesenangannya saat ini, mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir milik gadis yang bahkan ia tak mengetahui siapa namanya.

"Meminta maaf saja tidak cukup. Tapi mungkin itu cukup untuk saat ini. Dan ingatlah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun pergi begitu saja setelah berani mengatai dan mencuri kelinciku. Mengerti? Kita bertemu dikelas!" Ucap Kyuhyun sarkartis meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dalam keterkejutannya.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Destiny Of Love~**_

.

.

_**Genre: Romance and Drama**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Author: Amora101**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (Don't like? Don't read and Please Close Right Now :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), abal etc.**_

_**Summary: Seorang artist pervert Cho Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja dingin yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan image-nya. **_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to their self, but this fic belongs to me. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

.

Chapter 5

.

_Life comes with good and bad. _

Itulah kata-kata yang akan selalu melekat dalam otak wanita cantik yang lebih akrab kita panggil Lee Sungmin. Berasal dari lirik lagu yang paling disukainya. Karena selain terkesan membuat hatinya tenang, lagu itupun mempunyai makna yang dalam dan manis. Begitulah pemikiran Sungmin.

Hidup memang seperti itu. Semua manusia pasti akan merasakan apa itu kebahagian dan kesedihan. Seperti layaknya yang dirasakan Sungmin.

Berputar, tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun. Yah sama halnya dengan waktu yang seberapa kuat dan seberapa terancananya manusia untuk menghentikannya tetapi tetap saja tidak akan pernah bisa. Tidak akan! Berani bertaruh?

Begitupun roda kehidupan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menentukan ingin seperti apa jalan kehidupan seseorang. Karena semua sudah ada yang merencanakan dan terencana dengan baik, jauh dari sebelum manusia dilahirkan. Kita hanya dapat menjalankan dan menerima dengan lapang dada. Bukankah seperti itu? Ya. Karena itu takdir.

_Takdir._

Gadis itu tersadar dalam lamunannya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu pemuda itu mencium dan meninggalkannya. Tetapi tetap tak bergeming.

"Mengapa orang itu?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dalam dan mendesah berat. "Mengapa orang itu yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemuda pertama yang menciumku? Hah~kalau sudah begini tak ada gunanya pula kalau aku menyusul dan memarahi Kyuhyun. Karena waktu tak bisa kuhentikan."

_Biarkan saja._

Pemikiran yang dewasa bukan?

Sungmin pun berniat melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan pergi ke kelas. Karena setelah ini dia memang masih ada jam. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu hinggap dikepalanya.

_Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya saat ini?_

Menurutmu akankah perasaannya baik-baik saja apabila saat ini ia hendak bertemu dengan pemuda yang baru saja menciumnya beberapa menit yang lalu? Mungkin tidak? Mungkin ya?

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum dalam lamunan langkahnya menuju kelas. Diingatnya kembali mata _namja _yang baru saja berada didekatnya itu. Kembali ia tersenyum. Kini terlihat sederetan gigi yang menandakan ia tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Betapa bahagianya Eunhyuk hari ini.

_Flashback On_

"_...tapi postur tubuhnya tak jauh beda kok." _

_**Hah yang benar saja? Siwon sunbae mau ku tandingi? Habis kau Lee Donghae.**_

_Setelah bergelumut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Donghae yang sudah terlihat pucat pasi itu sekilas melirik Siwon yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Hahh! Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Mencari gara-gara dengan Siwon sama saja mencari mati namanya._

_Tak sengaja pandangan antara Donghae dan Siwon bertemu saat itu. Siwon yang notabene nya terkenal ramah, tersenyum kepada Donghae yang dirasanya memperhatikannya terus. Donghae hanya membalas senyuman Siwon dengan anggukan canggung. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah tampan Donghae. Sedangkan seseorang yang duduk disamping dirinya, benar-benar tak tahan menahan tawa yang sepertinya dapat meledak-ledak kapan saja melihat raut ketakutan namja disampingnya._

"_Euh..Hyukkie..." Donghae mulai berbicara dengan nada gugup. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak takut pada orang itu?" Tak lupa ia pun menunjuk Siwon yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa oarng lainnya. "Apa aku harus memukulnya? Atau membuatnya berlutut padaku? Atau...ah! sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."_

_Eunhyuk hanya mendengarkan dan menatap wajah Donghae dengan intens. Jujur, ia tersiksa menahan rasa gelinya melihat tingkah Donghae yang walau mau bagaimanapun ditutup-tutupi tetapi tetap saja kelihatan bohonnya._

_**Oppa kau tampan tapi bodoh! Hihi **_

"_Tetapi bu-bukan! Kau jangan salah paham dulu, hyukkie." Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan kedua telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin memicingkan kepalanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan heran. "Bu-bukan karena aku takut." Sekilas Donghae menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapi aku mengenalnya hyukkie. Dan dia itu orang baik, tak mungkin aku bertindak kasar padanya. Lagipula dia itu sunbae-ku. Mianhae!" kali ini Donghae menunduk tak berani menatap Eunhyuk yang mungkin akan berargumentasi bahwa dirinya berbohong. Tetapi bukankah memang itu kenyataannya?_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengusap punggung sunbae yang disukainya itu. Berkata lirih "Oppa tidak harus melakukan apapun. Berani jujur saja itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tetapi sayangnya mengapa tidak jujur, hm? Aku tidak akan marah kalau memang oppa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bahkan aku lebih menyukai seseorang yeng berkepribadian apa adanya. Berkata sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Tak peduli orang berfikiran buruk tentangnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia hidup senyaman mungkin didunia ini dengan kekurangannya itu."_

"_Eh? Hyukkie aku-" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan yeoja disampingnya. Tetapi melihat mata Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh keyakinan, Donghae mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk. "-aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk-" Untuk beberapa saat Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kembali menatap rumput yang berada dihadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kagum kepadaku Hyukkie-ah."_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk mengusap lembut punggung Donghae. "Aku tahu. Dan kau pun harus tahu. Aku lebih mengagumi dirimu yang menjadi dirimu sendiri."_

_Donghae menatap lembut yeoja itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yang pasti kata-kata dibawah inilah yang kemudian keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Jadi...maukah kau berkencan denganku nanti malam?" Donghae tersenyum._

"_Eh?" Eunhyuk cengo ditempat._

_Flashback Off_

"Kau bodoh Lee Donghae!" spekulasi yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam hati Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan seulas senyuman setelah mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum bunyi bel terdengar. Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengajaknya berkencan? Bahkan belum sepertiga hari mereka bertemu dan berbincang-bincang? Huh! Donghae memang ikan bodoh. Tetapi jujur saja Eunhyuk senang dengan apa yang dilakukan sunbae bodohnya itu. Ternyata ia memang tidak salah bicara. Kini _namja_ yang disukainya pada pandangan pertama itu mengajaknya berkencan nanti malam? Oh Tuhan ingin rasanya Eunhyuk pingsan saat itu juga. Bukankah itu tandanya Donghae juga menyukainya?

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tersenyum ditengah-tengah koridor tempatnya berjalan. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai dikelas dan akan segera memberitahukan kabar manisnya ini pada Sungmin. Ya. Lee Sungmin. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti ketika benda berbentuk persegi panjang kecil nan tipis yang digenggamnya bergetar dan menunjukan _ID caller_ bernama "Lee Sungmin" terpampang jelas dilayar benda tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyuhyun kini tengah menyeringai ditengah-tengah langkah kakinya. Koridor tempat Kyuhyun berjalanpun terlihat sepi karena memang saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berada diluar seperti dirinya kini. Tetapi apa pedulinya? Ia hanya peduli pada gadis yang baru saja hampir membunuhnya dengan segala kepolosan, kemanisan, dan wangi _vanilla _yang memabukkannya itu.

Rasa bangga kembali mencuat didalam hatinya.

_Kau lihatkan hyung? Tidak akan ada yeoja yang akan menolakku? Bahkan dia diam saja tanpa ada pemberontakan, atau mengejarku untuk memberikannya penjelasan, atau sekedar untuk memarahiku saat aku menciumnya. Apa sebegitu mempesonanyakah wajahku ini?_

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbelok dari arah yang seharusnya ia lalui. Pemuda itu memasuki kamar mandi sejenak sebelum masuk kelas. Membersihkan wajahnya dari debu alam yang dapat dengan mudah merusak wajah artist _pervert_ sepertinya.

Setelah sekiranya 10 menit, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat pergi kekelasnya.

Saat tiba dikelas...

Tok Tok Tok

"_Mianhae_." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa menunggu jawaban _seongsenim_. Dilangkahkan kakinya fokus menuju kursinya. Tetapi tidak dengan matanya yang kini ia fokuskan kesembarang sudut tanpa memperhatikan tujuan kaki panjangnya itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahnya begitu saja, sayang!_

Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati dengan langkah dapat dikategorikan pelan. Sangat pelan malah. Bisikan para _yeoja_ maupun namja dikelas itu semakin terdengar jelas. Tak jauh dari kalimat _"Kyuhyun tampan sekali! Lihatlah wajahnya dengan lekat!", "Biasakah aku memukulnya? Sedari tadi gadisku terus saja menatap pemuda itu. Dasar Cho sialan!"_.

Tetapi sungguh Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan semua bisikan yang didengarnya dengan jelas itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, pasti _yeoja_ yang duduk disebelah kiri tempat duduknya tengah memandang wajah yang dianggap pemuda berparas sombong itu melebihi batas ketampanan namja pada dasarnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mau menoleh sedikitpun kepada _yeoja_ yang baru diciumnya itu.

_Biarkan saja dia yang menatapku. Aku tidak perlu menatapnya. Karena aku Cho Kyuhyun. Begitulah seharusnya._

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Kyuhyun duduk dibangkunya itu. Masih dengan mimik _evil_ yang seakan-akan sudah melekat dijiwa aslinya.

Aktor sekaligus penyanyi itupun kini tersenyum dengan sendirinya merasa _yeoja_ disebelahnya memang terus menerus menatap kearahnya tanpa mengedipkan mata sedetikpun. Entah apa yang diperlihatkan pada ekspresi perempuan itu sekarang. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa ia sedang diperhatikan olehnya.

_Kedipkan matamu itu, cantik! Aku tahu wajahku ini tampan. Tapi bisakah kau berkedip? Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mata indahmu itu._

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati.

_Panggil aku! Katakanlah bahwa kau menyukai kecupanku. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya kapanpun kau mau. Jangan terus menatapku seperti itu. Jujur saja, baby!_

_Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu terus menerus berargumen didalam jiwanya dan tak lepat dari seringaian yang kini mulai terlihat di wajahnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

**Bingo! **

_Yeoja_ itu memanggilnya. Ya. Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar. _Yeoja_ yang berada disebelah kirinya itu berbisik memanggilnya. _Yeoja_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _yeoja_ yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya.

_Di-dia memanggilku? Yeesss! Pemikiranku tidak akan pernah meleset! Akhirnya kau memanggilku juga. Kau tak tahan, eoh?_

"Kyuhyun-ah!" lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu berbisik semakin mendekat kepada Kyuhyun yang masih setia tak mau menoleh sedikitpun. Kyuhyun berpura-pura memfokuskan pandangannya kepada benda berwarna putih panjang di depan kelas.

_Suaramu? Mengapa terdengar sangat seduktif, jagi? Apa sepulang kuliah nanti kau ingin aku tiduri? Ahhh- kau benar-benar tidak tahan ya? Bersabarlah. Tidak mudah mendapat perhatianku. Panggil aku sekali lagi!_

Wajah Kyuhyun memang tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi lihatlah hatinya, sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran atas usahanya yang memang tidak pernah sia-sia. Ternyata _yeoja_ itu sangat mudah ditaklukan. Karena awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bahwa _yeoja_ itu berbeda dengan semua _yeoja_ yang pernah Kyuhyun temui, melihat dari respon yang diberikan kepada dirinya saat ditaman beberapa menit yang lalu. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat sama sekali tidak senang bertemu dengan dirinya, bahkan _yeoja_ itu mengusirnya! MENGUSIRNYA! Tetapi ternyata kecerdasan Kyuhyun memang sudah melekat dengan lekat di otak jeniusnya. Ia tahu sekarang, bahwa gadis cantik itu lebih mudah untuk dibuat meleleh. Buktinya hanya sekali kecup, _yeoja_ itu kini tengah memanggilnya dengan gaya seduktif.

"Kyu~ Kyuhyun-ah!"

_Bagus. Itu yang kumau! _

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mulai menolehkan kepalanya, tetapi didalam hatinya tetap bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan image dingin atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut –so _cool_. "Ada apa? Apa kau tak puas dengan ciumanku dan mau kucium kemb-ba-ba-li... YAAAKKK?" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan berteriak dengan sangat keras hingga membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai saat ini.

_Flashback_

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Yeoboseyo Hyukie-ah! Bisakah aku memintamu untuk membawakan tasku ketaman sekarang? Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Tubuhku terasa tidak enak. Jebal~"_

"_Mwoya? Ada apa denganmu Sungmin-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau sakit? Kalau begitu akan kuantar pulang, ne?"_

"_Ah~ aniyo hyukie. Gwencanha. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku hanya memintamu membawakan tasku saja, dan memberitahu seongsenim mengenai semua ini."_

"_Kalau begitu aku ketaman sekarang."_

'_**Untung saja aku telah menyimpan nomor Hyukkie'**_

_Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk datang dengan membawa benda yang diinginkan Sungmin untuk membawanya. Setelah itu dengan raut wajah penasaran karena melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya gelisah dan pergi begitu saja tanpa ada satu pertanyaanpun yang telah ia siapkan diperjalan menemui Sungmin terjawabkan, Eunhyuk kembali ke kelas._

"_Seongsenim! Lee Sungmin tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran saat ini. Ia harus pulang. Sungmin sakit."_

"_Oh ne! Gwaencanhayo."_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas kepada namja didepannya. Tak lama kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk duduk. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebelum hendak Eunhyuk melangkah terdengar teriakan beberapa yeoja yang berhamburan untuk duduk di kursi Sungmin yang mereka ketahui kosong itu._

"_Yakkkkk aku duluan! Sana kau minggir!"_

"_Isshhh apa-apaan kau ini? Aku yang duluan duduk disini. Kau pergi saja!"_

"_Dasar yeoja-yeoja centil! Kalian semua minggir. Ini seharusnya menjadi tempat duduk ku, tahu? Kau tidak pantas berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun!"_

_Keadaan kelas itu menjadi seperti pasar sekarang, beberapa yeoja tidak ada henti-hentinya saling dorong, jambak, cakar, mengatai dan tak sedikit pula yang mengangkat kursi lain dan hendak memukulkannya hanya untuk mengancam yeoja lain untuk minggir._

_Eunhyuk dan para namja dikelas itu hanya memperhatikan tidak percaya. "Perang Dunia 3 kah?"_

_Sedangkan seongsenim berusaha untuk melerai yeoja yeoja yang kini sudah sangat berantakan penampilannya. Terlihat dari rambut yang acak-acakan, high heels dimana-mana, pakaian robek, dan lain sebagainya. Semua yeoja itu keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan._

_Tetapi pada akhirnya, satu yeoja berteriak sangat keras membuat semua kejadian naas yang mungkin akan memakan korban jiwa itu berhenti mendadak. Saking kerasnya teriakan yeoja tersebut, itulah alasannya._

"_YAAAKK! BERHENTI SEMUANYA!" yeoja itu terlihat berhenti beberapa detik untuk mengatur pernafasannya kembali. "Aku yang akan duduk dikursi ini. Tidak boleh ada yang protes! Kalau sampai ada yang menghalangiku, aku akan meminta kepada appa untuk berhenti menjadi donatur di Universitas ini." Yeoja itu mengancam sembari melirik kepada seongsenim yang penuh keringat diwajahnya. Sontak namja yang mendengar kata-kata yang bagaikan petir itu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya._

_Sedangkan yeoja yang lain mencoba untuk protes._

"_Apa apaan caramu itu hah? Menjijikkan!"_

"_Maksudmu apa? Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti itu, Victoria!"_

_Yeoja yang barusan dipanggil Victoria itu kini mendelik kesal dan berkacak pinggang. "Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan, eoh? Seongsenim, aku harap kau bisa mengerti." Victoria mengelurkan kipas di tasnya lalu mengipasi dirinya sombong._

"_Maaf. Sebaiknya kalian duduk ketempat kalian masing-masing." Seongsenim dan yeoja yeoja yang terlihat kesal itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh anak donatur terbesar di University Of Seoul. Victoria!_

_Merekapun duduk ketempat masing-masing dengan wajah cemberut dan kembali tenang. Walau terkadang mata mereka terlihat mendelik iri melihat Victoria yang tengah duduk dibangku Sungmin dengan angkuhnya. Sedangkan seongsenim kembali menulis materi pembelajaran di papan tulis hingga akhirnya kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya itu terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu._

"_Mianhae."_

_Flashbackl Of_

"Cho Kyuhyun apa ada masalah? Mengapa kau berteriak?" _seongsaenim _yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun sontak terkejut lalu membalikan badannya. Tak ayal dia pun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan dipertanyakannya.

Kyuhyun kini terlihat belingsatan tak karuan melihat seoarng wanita yang menurutnya gila disampingnya ini. A-a-apa aku tidak salah lihat? Siapa dia? Mana _yeoja_ cantik itu? Apa itu dia? Ahrrgghh! Tidak mungkin. Mana bisa wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti itu? Mataku ini masih normal. Itu bukan dia!

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya brutal. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Ia pun sama sekali tidak memeperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya termasuk sang _seongsaenim_ yang sedari tadi berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya kepada Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Yang didapatkanya hanya Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus memandang lekat wajah Victoria dengan pandangan jijik. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Bentak _seongsaenim_ yang kini mulai naik pitam dengan mahasiswa tingginya itu. Tak peduli Kyuhyun adalah seorang artist. Yang terpenting ia sangat terganggu apabila ada seseoarng yang berani mengabaikan pertanyaannya terlebih lagi yang mengabaikannya itu mahasiswanya sendiri. Ia merasa direndahkan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang menggangu pendengarannya segera menatap _evil_ _namja_ yang berteriak didepannya itu. Issshhh apa-apaan dia? Berani sekali membentakku seperti itu? Dia tidak tahu aku ini siapa?

Artist bertubuh jangkung itu kini mendelik tidak suka kepada _seongsaenim _nya seolah-olah mengatakan **kau-menyebalkan-!** Setelah itu tanpa ada jawaban apapun selain decihan, Kyuhyun berdiri mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kelas dengan beberapa orang yang menatapnya aneh. Termasuk Victoria yang masih setia dengan keterkejutannya melihat Kyuhyun bereaksi seaneh itu saat melihat dirinya. Apa ada yang salah dengannya hari ini? Apa dia salah berdandan? Apa bedaknya terlalu tebal? Apakah bulu mata palsunya copot? Apakah terdapat noda menempel diwajahnya? Atau parfumnya yang –ahrrgg! Victoria mencari cermin kecil yang sealu ia bawa ditasnya dengan tergesa-gesa sembari menciumi wangi tubuhnya sendiri.. Ia sungguh akan meminum racun saat ini juga apabila memang ada yang salah dengan dandannannya hari ini.

_Oh Tuhan! Tolong jangan katakan bahwa Kyuhyun melihat kotoran cicak diwajah cantikku! Atau semoga saja Kyuhyun tak melihat ada nasi yang masih menempel dibibirku saat aku makan tadi. Tidak boleehhhh!_

Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari kelas, Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan semua itu dengan jelas dan dipastikan terdengar oleh _seongsaenim _nya, Kyuhyun pun keluar dan meninggalkan kelasnya lalu bergegas menuju mobil yang terparkir ditaman depan Universirtasnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnyan lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar. Ia pun mengacak kecil rambutnya dan menggeleng secara cepat.

"Pantas saja aku tak mencium aroma _vanilla_ saat berada didekatnya tadi. Ternyata bukan dia? Lalu kemana perginya orang itu? Apa dia masih ditaman? Dia tak kembali ke kelas, eoh? Yang benar saja! Aisshh!"

Kyuhyun segera mengahapus presepsi-presepsi yang mengatakan bahwa _yeoja_ itu mudah sekali ditaklukan. Karena bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai presepsi buruk seperti itu? Bahkan _yeoja _itu bukan dirinya.

Dan inilah kenyataannya! Yang memperhatikannya dan memanggilnya dengan gaya seduktif itu sama sekali bukan dia? Bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhyun! Mengapa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana dia dan mana yang bukan dia? Kau hampir saja mengajak _yeoja_ gila yang tiba-tiba duduk berada disampingmu itu berciuman!

Memang dari awal Kyuhyun sudah menemukan kejanggalan dari _yeoja _gila itu. Masih ingatkah kejadian ditaman beberapa waktu yang lalu? Terlihat jelas bahwa _yeoja_ cantik itu tidak menginginkannya dan sama sekali enggan menatapnya. Sedangkan _yeoja_ gila itu? Dia menatap Kyuhyun terus menerus. Lalu bagaimana dengan aroma _vanilla_ yang biasanya tercium sangat menyengat dihidungnya saat Kyuhyun dekat dengannya? Sama sekali tak tercium saat Kyuhyun berada dekat dengan _yeoja_ gila yang dikiranya _yeoja_ cantik tadi. Awalnya Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa mungkin semakin siang wangi tubuhnya sedikit terkontaminasi dengan debu-debu lalu menghilangkan keharumannya. Tetapi anggapanya itu salah. _Yeoja_ gila itu memang tidak mempunyai aroma yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hah~ memikirkan kebodohannya tadi Kyuhyun merasa lelah. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk masuk kealam bawah sadarnya. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian kedua mata _obsidian_ itu pun terlelap.

_Siapa namamu, cantik?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey _yeoja_ genit! Kau apakan Kyuhyun-ku hah?"

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri Vic! Sudah kami izinkan duduk dikursi itu, tetapi kau malah membuatnya pergi!"

"Coba saja jika aku yang duduk dikursi itu tadi, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi!"

Bisikan demi bisikan sinis telah banyak terlontarkan kepada dirinya kini. Victoria hanya membalasnya dengan delikan jijik membalas ocehan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk dengan cerminnya.

Semenjak Kyuhyun keluar tadi, kelas kembali sunyi. Setidaknya menurut seonsaenim yang mulai kembali fokus mencoret-coret papan tulis menggunakan spidol hitam, karena memang ia tak mendengar apa yang didengar sekumpulan anak-anak yang rata-rata berusia 18 tahun dibelakangnya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa usia 18 tahun sudah kuliah! Ketahuilah bahwa menurut almanak Negeri Surga itu usia mereka kini telah menginjak 20 tahun. Yap! Berbeda 2 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan hitungan almanak yang berlaku dan menjadi acuan hari, minggu, bulan, tahun diberbagai negara lainnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Guman seorang yeoja yang duduk disamping sebelah kiri Victoria- Eunhyuk. Menurutnya hari pertama masuk kuliah benar-benar memberikannya kesan yang sama sekali membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Apa hari ini hari kebingungan sedunia? Atau hari JDARR JDEERR kejadian aneh sedunia? Atau mungkin hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya tidak akan merasakan adanya hari esok, lusa dan seterusnya? Oleh karena itu Tuhan sengaja membuat kesan hari terakhir seperti ini? _ANDWEEE_!

**Kumohon jangan dulu! Aku 'kan belum menikah! Mana boleh meninggal? Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditiduri. Tolong jangan secepat itu, Tuhan!**

Oke. Jangan hiraukan gumaman _yeoja _yang lebih mirip monyet cantik ini. Tetapi wajarlah Eunhyuk berpikiran seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, hari pertama dia masuk, dia sudah dikageti dengan seorang _namja_ yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan begitu saja. Kemudian teman barunya yang tiba-tiba sakit? Lalu setelah itu apa yang dia lihat selanjutnya? PERANG DUNIA 3! Ya tentu saja. Ia begitu yakin bahwa itu PD3. Terus dilanjut dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Baik. Mungkin menurut kalian itu semua terlalu berlebihan apabila Eunhyuk berfikiran se-_extrime_ tadi. Tetapi jujur saja itu semua sukses membuat telinganya sakit hari ini.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak kembali ke kelas. Ia merasa tidak cukup sanggup apabila harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Orang itu membuatnya menjadi pengumpul beribu pertanyaan yang ia kumpulkan didalam hati tetapi malas untuk mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Sungmin kini tengah berjalan di rerumputan sisi sungai kecil yang cukup sepi. Tidak terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Hanya beberapa pohon rindang yang semakin memberikan kesan sejuk di daerah tempatnya berada. Kini ia fokus terhadap hati dan jiwanya.

_Cho Kyuhyun? Semoga saja dia tak ditakdirkan untuk merusak takdirku._

"Tentu saja tidak!" Seketika Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang berharap dia dapat melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba menepis segala pemikirannya itu. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Saat kau bergumam asik didalam hatimu lalu seketika itu pula ada seseorang yang berkata jelas sebagai jawaban atas apa yang kau gumamkan. Siapapun pasti akan terkejut bukan? Nah, begitupun dengan gadis satu ini. Jadi tak perlu heran, oke? Ya sudah lanjutkan bacanya!

Saat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan mencari dimana asal suara yang sepertinya dapat mengetahui pemikirannya tetapi naas ia tak menemukan seorangpun. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja? Apa dia salah dengar? Benarkah Sungmin salah dengar?

"Tentu saja tidak! Orang itu tidak-"

Suara itu terdengar kembali. Ternyata Sungmin tidak salah dengar. Ternyata ini semua bukan sekedar perasaannnya saja. Karena Sungmin mendengar jelas seseorang sedang berbicara saat ini. Hanya saja ia tak tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati mendengar penuturan yang sangat tepat menjadi jawaban atas pemikirannya. Apakah ada seseorag yang mempermainkannya saat ini?

"Tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

**Eh?**

Kini Sungmin menemukan sesosok _namja_ keluar di balik pohon rindang yang tengah berdiri melipat kedua tangannya didada sedang memperhatikan gemingan air dengan pandangan kosong tepat beberapa cm didepan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara sendiri. Ia kira orang itu berbicara padanya. Huh! Tetapi mengapa perkataannya itu pas sekali? Sungmin menatap wajah namja itu dalam. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Raut wajah orang itu terlihat sedang tidak baik. Dan ah! Tadi dia berkata apa? **Tidak pernah mencintainya? **Kata-kata yang diucapkan _namja_ itu tedengar lirih.

"Ini semua tidak adil! Tidak ada seorang _yeoja_ pun yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Apa _namja_ jelek dan gendut sepertiku tidak pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai, hah?

Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk tidak terlalu memeperdulikannya, kini namja itu melemparkan batu kecil penuh tenaga ke tengah-tengah sungai dengan wajah yang memerah setengah menangis dan berucap kata yang menurut Sungmin bodoh.

Saat itu juga Sungmin menghampirinya. "Mana bisa seperti itu? Aku keberatan!" Seseorang yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya pun kini menoleh dan menatapnya intens. Sungmin yang tak mau kalah tatapanpun kini semakin lekat menengadahkan wajahnya dan lebih lebih menatap balik dengan mengernyitkan alisnya seolah menantang. "Menurutku kau tidak jelek. Kau hanya kurang tampan dan sedikit berlemak." Sungmin memperhatikan sekujur tubuh _namja_ itu dengan pandangan _innocent_. Sedangkan yang dipandangi kini mulai menarik kecil sudut bibirnya.

"Dan satu lagi! Siapa bilang tidak ada seorangpun _yeoja _yang mencintaimu dengan tulus? Lalu bagaimana dengan _umma_-mu? Apa kau melupakannya? Shin...Donghae?" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kebagian dada kanan namja itu. Terlihat jelas bordiran tulisan yang Sungmin yakini sebagai nama _namja _yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Tahu apa kau bocah? Berani sekali kau menasehatiku? Bahkan kau saja lebih pendek dariku." _Namja_ yang dipanggil Shin Donghae itupun hanya menyeringai kecil. "Kau tahu namaku. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa namamu. Curang sekali!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku Lee Sungmin."

Sungguh gadis pendek yang tiba-tiba datang, yang tidak diketahui identitasnya dan tanpa aba-aba berbicara menangkis perkataannya kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Shindong. Tadinya ia berniat untuk memarahi anak itu karena berani mencampuri urusannya, tetapi melihat ada ketertarikan tersendiri didalam hati pemuda yang menurut Sungmin tidak jelek tetapi hanya kurang tampan dan sedikit berlemak itu, akhirnya Shindong urung untuk melakukan apa yang hendak dilakukan sebelumnya.

Shindong melirik kearah Sungmin sekilas –yang memandang lurus kedepan- lalu mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan –memandang lurus kedepan.

Kini mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kau benar. Walaupun banyak _yeoja_ yang tidak mencintaiku dengan tulus, tetapi setidaknya masih ada _umma_-ku yang selalu mencintaiku dengan hatinya. Hah~aku jadi merindukan _umma_-ku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merindukan _umma_-mu juga bocah?"

Sungmin terdiam.

To Be Continued

.

Hah~~~! Gila! Author udah gila! Enek banget ngeliat story pada ilang! Jadi publish dari awal lagi deh. Padahal author seneng banget yang review udah nyampe 25 (hehe sedikit ko bangga?). Tapi walaupun segitu, author seneng banget tau. Hehe #CUKUP.

Maaf seribu maaf author lontarkan untuk kalian semua yang setia membaca dan berfikiran bahwa ff aneh ini 'menarik'. Maaf kalau update-nya lama #?. Author lagi memokuskan pikiran akhir-akhir ini, biasalah yang baru mau masuk sekolah baru (senangnya bisa lulus SMP) #tolongjangandihiraukan.

Gimana? Kurang menarik yah? Ngebosenin? Atau kurang panjang?*author sudah duga*. Tolong dimaklum yah? Ini pengalaman pertama soalnya. Author ga mahir nulis cerita. Dan maaf kalau chapter 4 kurang panjang. Author lagi sibuk ngapalin pidato bahasa inggris (yang panjangnya 2 lembar bulak-balik) buat perpisahan waktu itu.

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah review. Kalian tahu? Walaupun yang review FF ini ga seberapa, tapi jujur! Author seneng setengah mati baca review dari kalian ^^.

Sepertinya author ga bisa bales review kalian satu-persatu. Kan FF ini ilang. Author hanya bales yang author inget aja, itu juga author lupa nama akunnya. Tak apa kan? Author hanya berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau menjadikan FF ini favorite atau apalah itu namanya (author masih kurang ngerti) memuji dan memberikan semangat. Begitu pula kepada yang menyarankan agar pengaturan akun author dirubah, supaya yang tidak memiliki akun bisa review di FF ini. Tapi bener deh, author ga terlalu mementingkan harus seberapa banyak review yang bisa author dapetin. Dengan kalian yang sudah menyukai dan membaca FF ini dengan senang hati tanpa review saja itu udah cukup. Tapi author akan ubah kok pengaturanya ^^

Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih saran mengenai penulisan Korea yang benar. Eoni itu salah satu author favorite aku, tahu! Hihi XD for *evil Han*. Lain kali kalau emang ada kesalahan lagi, tolong kasih tau aku yak? Dan kalau boleh tahu umur eoni itu berapa sih? Hehe.

Maaf dan Terima Kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Destiny Of Love~**_

.

.

_**Genre: Romance and Drama**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Author: Amora101**_

_**Pair: KyuMin (Don't like? Don't read and Please Close Right Now :D)**_

_**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and the other needed casts**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), abal etc.**_

_**Summary: Seorang artist pervert Cho Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja dingin yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan image-nya. **_

_**Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to their self, but this fic belongs to me. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**.**_

.

Chapter 6

.

"Ah _aniyo_. _Oppa_ tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!" Eunhyuk awalnya sangat senang mendengar tawaran Donghae untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi ia harus menemui Sungmin untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan Eunhyuk tak mau merepotkan Donghae-nya ini. Donghae NYA? Semoga saja!

"Dasar bodoh! Aku juga tahu kalau kau bisa pulang sendiri." Donghae menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat gadis disampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya pula dan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya mendengar kata bodoh yang dilontarkan pemuda itu.

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh! Sudah tahu aku bisa pulang sendiri tetapi malah mau mengantarku pulang." Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya –ngambek- dan berjalan kembali tak memperdulikan Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum dibalik punggung Eunhyuk. Ia berfikir bahwa ternyata Eunhyuk jauh terlihat lebih cantik disaat seperti ini. Donghae lalu menahan lengannya.

_**Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh bahkan. Dan kau tahu? Semua itu karena kau Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau yang sukses membuatku terlihat bodoh seperti ini dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Puas kau monyet kecil?**_

"_Oppa_?" Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae yang hanya terdiam memandang lekat matanya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang ini.

"Kirimkan aku alamat rumahmu lewat pesan. Nanti malam aku jemput. Kita kencan! Aku pergi dulu." Baru beberapa langkah, Donghae berhenti dan terseyum _evil_ yang pasti tidak diketahui Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku dan membelakanginya. "Tidak ada penolakan!"

Kedua manusia yang saling membelakangi itu terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, sampai salah satu dari mereka –Donghae- mulai menjauh.

Eunhyuk yang masih setia dengan hatinya kini mendesah berat dan semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Cih! Memang dia itu siapa sih? Berani sekali memutuskan secara sepihak." Tetapi tak lama kemudian terlihat seulas senyuman.

_**Aku harus tampil secantik mungkin. Aah ya ampun! Aku harus pakai baju yang mana? Semua bajuku sudah tidak layak pakai. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa bajuku adalah merk lama? Dan sepatu? Aishh aku lupa belum mencucinya. Dan bukannya sepatu yang itu sudah banyak pemakainya? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kalau sepatuku sangat pasaran? Lalu bagaimana dengan tas andalan ku yang warnanya sudah hampir luntur? Aku harus cepat menemui Sungmin dan mempersiapkan semuanya.**_

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya hendak pergi dari tempat itu juga lalu bergegas ke apartementnya Sungmin. Ya, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah banyak mengetahui semua tentang Sungmin. Tetapi saat berbalik, Eunhyuk melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri memasukan kedua tangan kedalam sakunya dan menatap dirinya penuh keingintahuan.

"Eh? Kyu-hyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" 'Kyuhyun' Orang itu adalah orang yang menambah kebigungan Eunhyuk dalam sehari ini. Pergi begitu saja dari kelas dengan sebelumnya membuat gempar seisi kelas dengan teriakannya itu. Tak ada penjelasan, tetntu saja membuat bingung bukan? Dan sekarang__apa? Tiba-tiba berada didepannya dengan tampang seperti itu. Apa dia ingin membuat parah kebingunan Eunhyuk kali ini? Oh Tuhan, kalau benar seperti itu Eunhyuk rela apabila harus mati saat ini juga.

"Kemana dia?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Apabila didunia ini tidak ada hukum, apabila didunia ini tidak ada agama, Eunhyuk jamin Kyuhyun akan berada dineraka sekarang. Hey! Dia mengacuhkannya!

"Seseorang yang duduk dikursi sebelah kananmu. Kemana dia?"

"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin?"

_**Lee Sungmin?**_

Kyuhyun mematung mendengar nama yang diyakini sebagai nama gadis cantik itu. Dan _gotcha_! Eunhyuk semakin bingung. Ya. Mungkin dia akan mati setelah ini.

"Dimana orang itu?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kembali ketujuan asalnya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sungmin membuka pintu apartementnya kemudian ditutupnya kembali dan dengan kuatnya ia melemparkan tas yang diiringi desahan nafas berat ke sofa yang berada di samping pintu. Merasa sangat lelah, ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang begitu saja tanpa sekedar membuka sepatu terlebih dahulu.

Baginya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bukan hanya melelahkan tubuhnya. Tetapi juga pikirannya. Sampai-sampai ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari kerja sampingan sepulang sekolah.

Hah~ bagaimana bisa ada yang mau menerimanya disaat keadaan Sungmin yang hampir gila itu? Bahkan sebelum masukpun, kemungkinan besar ia akan langsung di tendang keluar melihat betapa kusutnya wajah cantik nan manis itu. Pasti semua orang mengiranya sudah gila_. Ck, orang gila mencari kerja? Dasar gila!_

Aisss dengan membayangkannya saja ia sudah bergidik ngeri.

Tiittt Tiiitt

Terlihat _ID caller_ yang baru saja dimasukannya kedalam ponsel yang berada di saku celananya.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Shindong _oppa_? Apa kau merindukanku?" terdengar kekehan Sungmin yang masih saja tak bergeming dari aksi tengkurapnya.

"Cih, yang benar saja. Aku meleponmu hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai diapartementmu dengan selamat. Dasar _dongsaeng_ nakal!" Shindong berdecih pelan disebrang telpon yang semakin membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"_Ne_. _Oppa_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Hah~Bagaimanapun kini kau sudah menjadi _dongsaeng_ku, min. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada _dongsaeng_ku. Arraso?" Shindong memberikan nasehat –ancaman- lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "_Ne_. _Arraso_!"

"Kalau kau punya masalah jangan menunggu terlalu lama untuk memberitahuku."

"Aku mengerti."

PIP

Sungmin meletakan ponselnya diatas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya merebahkan tubuh. Di ingatnya kembali ekspresi _oppa_-nya beberapa waktu yang lalu, Shindong.

Mulai saat ini Shindong adalah _oppa_-nya. _Oppa_ _barunya. _Dan dirinya adalah _dongsaeng_-nya. _Dongsaeng barunya_. Jangan tanyakan mengapa bisa seperi itu. Lalu apa aku akan menceritakannya? Tentu sajalah, kalau tidak kalian pasti akan bingung.

Simaklah alur mundur ini dengan seksama !

_Flashback_

"_...Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merindukan eoma-mu juga bocah?"_

_Sungmin terdiam. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi sungmin TERDIAM._

_Bagaimana tidak? Pertanyaan itu seperti petir yang kembali mengingatkannya akan apa yang ingin dia ketahui akan tetapi tak pernah diketahuinya._

_Sungmin tersenyum hambar. "Tentu saja! Setiap anak pasti akan merindukan eoma-nya. Tak terkecuali aku sendiri. Aku sangat~ merindukannya, kau tahu?"_

_Shindong hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Memang seberapa indahnya sosok eoma-mu itu? Sampai-sampai kau berkata 'sangat' merindukannya?" Pertanyaan yang pas untuk lebih membuat luka dalam seorang Lee Sungmin._

"_Entahlah" Sungmin menunduk._

"_Entahlah?" Lagi-lagi Shindong memperdalam luka itu._

"_Aku tak pernah melihat sosoknya. Bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah seorang perempuan. Itu saja."_

"_K-kau? Kau menangis?" Namja bertubuh besar itu terlihat khawatir melihat cairan bening yang tercetak jelas di pipi Sungmin. Ia mulai kalap. Melihat seseorang menangis terlebih lagi itu seorang perempuan, Shindong merasa tercekat. Ia paling tidak tahan melihat yang seperti itu._

"_Ah benarkah? Aku menangis?" Sungmin yang tidak menyadari adanya air yang keluar dari matanya, hanya bisa tersenyum (lagi-lagi) hambar sembari mengusapnya. Apa sebegitu sakitnya kah luka itu? Sampai-sampai air matapun tak terasa mengalir?_

"_**Dia bukan appamu. Kau adalah korban penculikan!"**_

"_**Lalu siapa orangtuaku sesungguhnya?"**_

"_**Maafkan kami, dia tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya terus-menerus. Sekali lagi, maafkan kami Lee Sungmin."**_

_Tak tahan mengingat semua itu, akhirnya air mata tak terbedung kembali. Hancurlah pertahan Sungmin sekarang._

_Ia memajamkan matanya kuat membiarkan cairan membasahi wajahnya. Lalu yang ia rasakan selain rasa sakit, adalah seseorang yang memeluknya erat-Shindong._

"_Keluarkanlah! Tak perlu menahannya. Setelah itu, ceritakan semua padaku. Dan setelah itu, jangan harap kau akan lepas dari pelukan ini. Aku akan menjagamu, Sungminnie~"_

_Flasback off_

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum disela-sela kegiatan mengemudinya. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan alamat apartement Lee Sungmin.

Ya Lee Sungmin. Kini tahu juga namanya.

Tak perlu bersusah payah, hanya dengan berpura-pura bahwa dirinya telah berteman baik dengan Sungmin dan ingin menggantikan Eunhyuk untuk menemuinya. Stelah itu inilah pengaruhnya.

Kyuhyun menunjukan _evilsmirk_ yang sangat menawan.

Beberapa jam yang lalu mungkin hanya satu kecup. Tetapi tidak dengan kali ini. Ia pastikan lebih dari sepuluh kecup.

Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur tertarik pada gadis yang bermarga Lee itu. Dan layaknya sepatu, apabila dia tertarik maka mau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun akan selalu mencari cara agar sepatu itu menjadi miliknya dan berusaha agar orang lain tidak memilikinya.

Lalu setelah itu? Di injaknya sepatu itu kemanapun dia pergi hingga akhirnya bosan dan 'buang saja'. Seperti itulah kira-kira pemikirannya.

Terlebih lagi sepertinya sepatu itu diperjualkan dipasar yang isinya barang biasa namun antik.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun bergumam ria.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan gedung yang terlihat tinggi menjulang. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

Dan kini sampailah penyanyi terkenal itu didepan pintu yang diyakininya sebagai apartement gadis bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sebelum hendak mengetuk, Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa pintu tidak terkunci melihat sedikit celah yang langsung membawa matanya sedikit melihat isi dari ruangan didepannya itu.

"Tidak dikunci, eoh? Bagus kalau begitu!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Sangat pelan. Setelah dirasa dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Kyuhyun pun menutup pintunya pelan. Sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun tercekat melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring diranjang yang tak jauh terletak beberapa cm dihadapannya sedang tertidur pulas. Tak salah lagi, dia Lee Sungmin.

"Ternyata kau lebih cantik apabila dilihat sedekat ini." Dibelainya pipi sungmin setelah ia menghampiri dan duduk disisi ranjang.

"Engghh" Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat lucunya gadis itu ketika menggeliat.

Mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lekat pipi dan mata yang tertutup itu, kini beralih memperhatikan bibir yang merah seakan menggodanya untuk berbuat lebih selain 'memperhatikan'.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai mendekat menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin. Kini merekapun dapat merasakan deru nafas keduanya. Kyuhyun merasakannya, namun Sungmin tidak.

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Kyuhyun sudah memejamkan matanya. Dan..

"Eh?" Kyuhyun berhenti saat Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Apa-apaan ini? Sungmin sama sekali tidak memberontak. Ia malah tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Pada awalnya Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan reaksi Sungmin. Dia tidak terkejut? Mengapa dia tidak mendorongnya seperti adegan-adegan film yang biasa dibintanginya?

Namun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan semua itu.

"_N-ne_?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, "Ternyata kau itu tampan. Pantas saja mereka menggemarimu"

_Kau baru sadar?_

"_Ne _aku tampan. Dan kau cantik. Oleh karena itu, kita cocok _jagi._" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar godaannya sembari membelai kedua sisi rambut Sungmin yang terjepit kedua lengannya.

"Bahkan didalam mimpipun kau sangat manis padaku."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, cantik?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi membelai rambut lalu memicingkan matanya.

"Tetapi walaupun kau tampan dan manis, tetap saja kau itu tidak sopan! Berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Kini raut wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sedikit terlihat marah namun dimana Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggoda Sungmin yang dikiranya sedang berada di alam mimpi.

"Benarkah? Itu ciuman pertamamu? Bagus! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika sekarang kuberikan ciuman keduamu, hm?"

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan kembali matanya dan berniat mencium Sungmin. Tapi seketika Sungmin menahan dadanya.

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi aku harus bangun saat ini juga." Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun terheran dan lagi-lagi memicingkan matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin memejamkan matanya, lalu beberapa detik berlalu dan Sungmin kembali membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Tetapi lihatlah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang menahan nafsu yang bergejolak untuk segera meraup bibir merah milik Sungmin.

"Ternyata aku belum bangun juga." Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya. Lalu setelah itu (lagi-lagi) beberapa detik berlalu, Sungmin kembali membuka matanya.

"Mengapa aku tidak bangun-bangun ju-empphh" Sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir _plum _itu terlebih dulu terkunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahan saat ini. Cukup sudah!

Dan kali ini tidak hanya kecupan, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah berani melumat dalam bibir Sungmin. Benar-benar manis.

Sejenak Sungmin membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Mereka saling menikmati posisi mereka.

Kini Kyuhyun mulai menindih tubuh Sungmin. Dan merekapun kini berguling kesana-kemari dengan sedikit-sedikit bethenti untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen.

Sesaat mereka berhenti ditengah-tengah ranjang tanpa melepaskan pautan bibir masing-masing. Kini Kyuhyun mulai berani meraba paha Sungmin dan semakin naik ke bokong Sungmin. Ia mulai meremasnya.

.

To Be Continued

.

Author fikir author ini sombong deh! Lama banget updatenya! Mending kalau fic ini bagus. Kamu itu beruntung masih ada yang mau baca fic kamu! Tapi apa? Keinginan mereka buat update kilat ga kamu turutin! Ck'dasar! *ngomong sama diri sendiri*

Mianhae ya readers. Kalian pasti kecewa. Jujur aku bener-bener sibuk banget belakangan ini. Ngurusin lanjut sekolah. Mian!

Dan sekarang aku juga minta maaf kalau aku ga sempet nih buat bales review kalian. Masih ada kerjaan yang harus aku selesain. Mianhe! *bungkuk2*


End file.
